Love Motivates
by dragonpup
Summary: AU, slightly OOC. What if Jack started the ranch he always wanted and Ennis came back. Takes place 5 years after they came down off Brokeback Mountain. Rating for future chapters.
1. They Reunite

A/N: Please forgive me this is my first fic.

Flashback in Italics.

**Chapter 1**

'**They Reunite'**

Ennis found himself longing for Jack's salty sweet stink. This gig of small ranching work was not enough. He yearned for the life Jack spoke of. It ate at him. The sheep . . . the sheep! He forgot he was astride a horse. Two more days here and then another gig, or would he embrace his true soul and find his way back to 'Brokeback Mountain'. The love he had with Jack no one else was able to fill.

Jack bought land at the base of Brokeback. He couldn't 'quit' what started there. The ranch was exactly how he imagined it would be, cattle, horses, and a two bedroom log cabin. The

last two days he had spent building up the sweet stink Ennis loved, by putting up new fences. Break time! Sitting in the warmth of the hot Wyoming sun, he drifted back to the first night.

_He navigated Ennis's hand_ _to that special piece of anatomy. How Ennis thought he had touched fire, scared shitless. How he eventually took over like some alpha mare, then as if nothing occurred, he fell asleep._

Jack sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He took a glance toward the cabin to check the bay mare in her corral. All was well. She's just doing what horses do, eating grass. It's all what he'd wanted except one thing was missing . . . Ennis. Well, back to work.

Ennis's gig was done and it was time to meet the truck at the bottom of Wind River Range. He trailed over the remaining days, dreaming of Jack.

"How was your stay up on the top, Ennis?" asked Raymond, while approaching from his truck. "Was everything ok? All the sheep a counted for?"

"It was good, but cold," Ennis said, "only lost two head."

"Not bad, let's load 'em up." Raymond yelled, mounting his horse. " I'll pay ya when we get back to the ranch."

"Yep, thanks Raymond."

"Good job, I'll probably have more work next year." stated Raymond. "Can I count on ya, Ennis?"

"I'm not sure, Raymond, I'll send word if I can't."

At the ranch, Ennis unloaded his horse, walked it to his trailer and tied him.

"Meet me inside, Ennis, I'll be in shortly," Raymond said, as he passed to park the truck.

"Sure thing."

Raymond finally came in and sat at his office table. He figured out what Ennis's pay would be. 'A hundred head at $2.00 a head.'

"Well, Ennis, here you are $200," said Raymond.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it."

"Where you headed now, Ennis," Raymond asked.

"I'm thinkin' of heading toward Brokeback."

"That's a far cry from here ain't it?"

"Yes, it sure is, but there's something there that is well worth the trip, and this here $200 will get me there," replied Ennis.

"Well good luck to ya," said Raymond as he shook Ennis's hand.

Ennis loaded up Cigar Butt in his trailer, loaded up the truck and started toward Brokeback Mountain. He thought of what Jack would do when he saw him. While he drove along the desolate road, he thought of the ranch and what it might look like. This yearning has ultimately drove him in the direction of his life.

_Jack, leaning against him, was almost asleep. Ennis telling him to hit the hay cause he's sleeping on his feet like a horse. The feeling of sexless hunger. Standing together by the campfire, holding each other close enough for their heartbeats to feel as one. Ennis humming and rocking with Jack in his embrace._

Ennis came into town and decided to stop for some cold ones. In and out in no time, then off he went. The excitement was building as he drove along the shimmering creek. He kept thinking of the man that always believed that this kind of life was achievable. For a second he almost cried. The thought of Jack did that to him. He did miss those days on Brokeback. Riding along some of the most beautiful views he had ever seen. He always thought he was born on the back of a horse. Right then, he was bounced back into reality, as he saw the mailbox that read, 'TWIST.'

He turned left onto a dusty, grey road. Topping the small knoll at the entrance, he stopped. As he looked around Ennis could not believe his eyes. 'What a spread!' As far as he could see were wide green pastures. On the right looked like a sea of brown and black. Jack said he wanted a cow and calf operation and that is what he got. Fencing lined both sides of the drive. Ennis looked left and there was the most beautiful herd of horses his likes had ever seen. He thought, 'Boy he has worked hard."

The rusty truck bounced along the windy drive. Finally, the drive opened up to a circular space in front of the cabin. Ennis stopped truck near the bay mare's corral. He still couldn't believe what he was looking at. Slowly, he opened his door and stood there. Half of him in and half out.

"God damn Jack, you did it," said Ennis. He finally got out, walked over to the mare and she came up to him. He patted her and thought, 'Where is your daddy at?'

Up on the top side of the ridge, Jack could hear the bay mare neigh. He stopped for a second to listen. Again a neigh in the distance. 'What going on down there,' he thought. Just then his gelding, Grover, neighed. Jack turned and looked toward home and there he saw Ennis walking on the cabin's porch.

"Well holy shit," yelled Jack, "I can't believe it."

He dropped what his was doing and mounted up on Grover. At a full gallop, he started to cover ground. Jack was smiling ear to ear and his heart pounded with the horse's.

Standing on the porch, Ennis heard something thundering. He walked to the edge and leaned out to listen harder. Then as if from out of nowhere, he saw dust flying up from behind the barn, to the north. Grover was running like he never had run before. Ennis realized and ran to greet this great man.

Jack dismounted like it was an extreme cowboy race. He grabbed Ennis by the shirt and locked lips. The two embraced each other and dropped to the ground. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. After a long, shortening of breath, welcome home encounter, stood up. Then brushed the dust off one another. Jack looked at Ennis with disbelief that he was truly there.

Jack grabbed Grover and they headed to the barn. As they walked together, they looked at each other with that longing and awe that time has arrived. Jack walked Grover into the barn, dropped his tack and into his stall. Ennis closed the stall door behind.

"I see you made your dream come true," said Ennis.

"Ya, it's our dream," replied Jack as he replaced Grover's halter.

"The place is beyond what I ever dreamed of, and all those cattle, and the herd," said Ennis, "How'd you do it?"

"I saved from all my bullridin'," Jack answered. Jack turned to exit the stall, but Ennis stood in his way, brushing Jack's hair out of his eyes.

"I've missed you, Jack," said Ennis, "I'm glad I've decided to return to you and Brokeback Mountain."

"It's been too long, Ennis, but I never gave up," replied Jack.

Jack spent the rest of the day showing Ennis the ranch. They mounted the bay mare and another one of Jack's horses and rode out on the range. They traveled over a lot of trails deep in the brush. Over wide open vistas covering hundreds of acres. They paused on a hilltop and talked awhile about time passed.

As the sun began to set, they decided to head back. When they reached to ranch, they put up the horses for the night. Outside the cabin, a fire was started. They choose to spend their first night like the old days, a pup tent included. Jack had his usual bottle of whiskey and canned beans. Tonight there was no sexual contact, just holding. They fell asleep to Ennis's slow humming.


	2. Ennis Stays

A/N: **Warning!**: mild sexual scenes.

**Chapter Two**

'**Ennis Stays'**

It's been two months now since Ennis returned to Brokeback Mountain and Jack. The two men never really noticed. The days just flew by, like they did on the top. Work never seemed to go away. One day, while Jack was shoveling the stalls, Ennis blurted out, "I plan on stayin', Jack."

"Shit yeah, that's ok," replied Jack, "I was hoping you would. I was wondering if this was just one of your outings to this mountain." Jack said, while throwing the manure into the wheelbarrow.

"No, Jack, it's not just a visit," said Ennis as he stopped for a quick drink of ice cold tea.

"I've had time alone on my ranching gigs to decide. I didn't want to be a lonely old man all my life." explained Ennis.

"Well, thank God, and I'm glad for that," exclaimed Jack.

They finished the barn chores before night fall. It was time to get the horses in and fed. Tonight was an early night because tomorrow was round up time. Jack had to run some cattle down to auction. The money they made would hold them over the winter.

The next day, Jack and Ennis packed the horses and headed out. Following them where the new additions, the herding dogs that were dropped off at the end of the windy, dirt lane.

Up on top of Brokeback, they found the herd exactly where Jack had predicted. On the other side of the rocky bluff was a flat about three miles across. It was usually snow covered by now, but the season was late.

"We'll set up camp here, Ennis." said Jack.

"Ok, sounds good." Ennis replied, as he dismounted Cigar Butt. He then waited 'til Jack was off the big bay mare, before tying them to the old twisted oak tree. It didn't take long for the tent to be set and a camp fire roaring. The two sat and discussed, over some whiskey, what the plan for tomorrow was.

"We need to be up at dawn and get them there cattle movin'." said Jack after gulping down some whiskey.

"How far do ya want to run'em?"

"They can run for about and an hour," replied Jack, "then they'll have to rest another hour. It'll take about a full day to get them all down to the ranch.'

"What do you think we'll get for the ones we're selling?" Ennis asked, as he finished his coffee.

"They are all lookin' good, nice and fit." Jack said. "I usually get about $2.00 a pound, and I've been selling about 35 head at auction, so roughly $35,000."

"God damn, you kidding me, right?" exclaimed Ennis as he recharged the fire. "That much at one sale!"

With all this talk, Jack could sense his excitement deep within himself. He sat listening to Ennis rambling on and on about the money, everything seemed to disappear. Through the flames, stared at a man who motivated his world. Without saying a word, he got up and walked over to Ennis, not avoiding the obvious, kissed him. Jack took Ennis's face with his hands, looked into his eyes, and laid him down.

While laying on his back, Ennis pulled Jack's shirt off over his head. Slowly, Jack unbuttoned Ennis's pants. Ennis couldn't wait any longer, but Jack whispered, "Slowly and take your time."

"I enjoy it better that way," said Jack.

Ennis sighed. This time Jack was in charged and he didn't know how to handle that. They rolled around a bit and kissed a lot. Playing and petting went on for an hour or so. Then finally Ennis couldn't put it off anymore. He turned Jack over and proceeded with the coupling. After a while, they reached boiling point. This time it wasn't like before. They actually held each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack was up early and started breakfast. He also brewed fresh coffee for Ennis. With a soft breeze, the smell made its way into the tent. Jack could hear the rustling of the bed roll, and knew Ennis was up. He finally made his way out of the tent and stumbled to the branch lying next to the fire.

"Good morning, handsome," said Jack, while preparing their plates.

"Yeah it is good, waking up to you every day." replied Ennis. "How's the cattle? Have you checked 'em?"

"Their still here, if that's what you mean," answered Jack.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up camp. Saddled up the two horses, checked to make sure they had everything and headed out. The herd was where they left them. It was time to get to work. They started rounding them up and down the mountain. Over treacherous ground, the cattle stepped carefully.

It took the whole day, but they made it. Now they had to sort them. Thirty-five head had to be checked and ready to be transported. Night had fallen, so tomorrow was another day. The two decided to turn in for the night. Finally after three days on Brokeback, they were out, deep in sleep.

Jack was now leaving for town headed to the auction. The cattle were all loaded up and the truck was running. Ennis was leaning on it, not sure if he was going with Jack.

"How long you goin' to be, Jack" asked Ennis.

"A couple of hours, two or three at most," replied Jack, while checking the cattle on board. "You staying here, Ennis?"

"Yeah, I think so." replied Ennis. "I'm thinking of feeding the horses and doing some chores while you in town."

While climbing into the truck, Jack replies, "Sounds good. I'll see you when I get home."

"OK" said Ennis, waving to Jack as he drove away.

Later that night, Ennis heard a low honking outside. 'Jack's back,' thought Ennis. He met Jack in the circular drive. In the trailer are two cows. They only sold thirty-three of the thirty-five. Jack handed Ennis a check for $33,000.

"Not bad, Jack" said Ennis as he helped unload the two cows.

"That'll still hold this place over the winter." Jack replied, as he closed the tailgate to the trailer.

Jack than parked the truck along the west side of the barn. That keeps it cool during the sunny part of the day, even though it was getting colder. Ennis waited for him on the front porch with the dogs. Ennis rose as Jack stepped on the porch and opened the door. In ran Anne and Sam. They almost knocked them down as they squeezed in.

"Dinner is in the oven, you'll have to warm it up, Jack" Ennis said while taking his boots off.

"Thanks," replied Jack as he walked to the oven.

Ennis started a fire. Jack walked in and sat on the sofa watching Ennis. The two sat together and listened to the radio while Jack ate. Along the sofa, lied Anne and Sam quietly. The fire crackled and lightened the room with a luminous orange glow. Through the living room window the year's first snow began to fall.


	3. She Found Me

**Chapter 3**

'**She Found Me'**

Spring had finally arrived and the thaw had begun. Flowers were starting to poke up through the packed soil. The birds were beginning to return from the south. A sweet grass aroma was filling the air. Cows were calving, horses foaling. It was a busy time of year.

Jack had to hire a few hands to help with the work around the ranch. He went back to some of the folks he met on the rodeo circuit. These were great men, honest men. The fields were yielding bountiful crops. Things were good.

Ennis traded his rusty old truck for a newer one. Not that much newer, but it was put together better. Every day he was in town at the market selling produce. There were no worries for the survival of the ranch. It was what they both wanted . . . a successful plan.

On day the telephone rang and Ennis thought he'd fall from weak knees. He got a lump in his throat.

"Ennis is that you," asked a voice he knew all too well.

"Alma, how'd you find me," questioned Ennis as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs in fear of falling.

"It was tough, but I found you."

"Well how are you doing, how are the girls?"

"Good and that's why I'm calling you, Ennis," replied Alma, struggling with something on her side of the telephone.

"What's happening over there, are you ok," asked Ennis, seeming to be involved in the conversation.

"Your girls need you, Ennis, they need their daddy."

"I'll talk with Jack and see if the girls can come out to the ranch for a while."

"You think I want my girls experiencing that kind of living, Ennis," Alma questioned, getting angry now.

"It's not like we run around necked, Alma, so I don't see what's wrong."

"Well, you talk to Jack and see what you can do, call me when you know and we'll figure out how they'll get to you."

That night at dinner Ennis told Jack. You could hear a pin drop.

"She found you here," asked Jack while pausing his eating.

"Yeah, she did."

"You've been sending your child support," said Jack, "what else does she want from you?"

"Jack, she's right, the girls need me, I am their dad."

"Well, we'll think of something," explained Jack, "How long do you want them to stay?"

"About a month that sounds good," answered Ennis as he finished his meal and tea.

"You sure that's enough time," asked Jack, looking unsure about Ennis's answer.

"Sure, that's just enough time to keep Alma happy."

The next week Ennis telephoned Alma and told her the plan. They both agreed.


	4. The Girls Get Here

**Love Motivates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the movie. There is no profit being made from this. All characters belong to Annie Proulx.**

**Chapter Four**

"**The Girls Get Here"**

A week later, Ennis was waiting as the end of the dirt drive. Alma said she would be there around noon. It had been about half past when he finally saw her car come over the hill. Ennis was leaning on the fender of his truck like he usually did.

The car came to a stop next to Ennis with the dust following. Ennis looked at Alma and tipped his hat.

"Hi ya, Alma," said Ennis, placing his hands on her window sill.

Alma looked at him, barely saying a word. Ennis then leaned into the window, peered in, and looked at the girls.

"Hey girls," Ennis said with a smile.

"Hi, daddy," the girls replied simultaneously.

"Well, let's get your things," he said as he started to walk toward the back of the car.

The girls exited and met their dad to help. Alma stayed in the car, almost like not wanting to touch sour soil. Her hands stayed planted firmly upon the wheel. Ennis then put the girls' luggage in the back of his truck.

"Girls, go ahead and get in. I'll be there shortly," stated Ennis, as he stood next to Alma, who was still seated in the car.

"Ennis, you know I'm not sure this is a good idea, but the girls do need to spend time with you," exclaimed Alma.

"Well Alma, I think it's a great idea, the girls came out to the ranch."

"Just call me when I need to get them," stated Alma. "Again Ennis you and that there Jack better keep yourselves together. I don't need any teachin' goin' on, Ennis."

"Alma, you know better than that. Jack and I don't do things like that, especially now that the girls are going to be here. We are very 'private' about our love life."

"I'll see ya soon, Ennis," Alma said, looking as if she really didn't want to know that information.

"See ya, Alma," replied Ennis.

Ennis stood a few minutes watching the little white car disappear down the drive. No wave or honk even as she turned onto the main road. Finally the girls were there, but for once Ennis wasn't sure what to do. Looking toward the ground, he walked slowly back to the truck.

Back at the cabin, Ennis parked the truck, looked at his girls, and said, "Here we are, what do you want to see first."

Francine jumped out of the truck yelling, "The horses . . . the horses."

Ennis had to jump from the truck. His girls were running toward the barn. At that point he knew it was going to be a long month. 'So be it.' thought Ennis. He was so overjoyed that he finally had his girls for a while.

Alma Jr. and Francine, now fourteen and twelve, were going from one stall to the next in nothing flat. They couldn't get enough. Ennis pointed out his horse.

"Girls, this is Cigar Butt," said Ennis, holding the stall door open.

"Why is he called Cigar Butt?" asked Alma.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, little darlin'. He just had that name, I guess." explained Ennis.

Jack happened to walk past the other opened end of the barn. He paused at the corner and looked down the dim aisle way. Watching for a while, he leaned onto the wall, propping himself with his hand. Jack couldn't help to think about what a man Ennis truly was.

"Hi there kids," yelled Jack from where he stood.

The girls looked toward Jack's direction. They got quiet and both took their dad's hands.

"How are you?" yelled Jack again as he walked toward them. Still no answer. Ennis knelt down, now hugging the girls in his arms. The shadow was now getting closer to them.

"Girls that there is Jack," said Ennis.

"Hey, Jack, this here is Alma, Jr, and this is Francine," Ennis stated, while placing his hands upon their heads.

"It's nice to meet you two finally," Jack said, placing his hand out for them to shake, but they didn't. "I see you found something you like."

"They really love horses," replied Ennis.

"Why don't we get your things and get you set up in your room. We'll have plenty of time seeing the other animals later." Jack explained, as they started to walk toward Ennis's truck.

Inside the cabin, the girls were amazed at all the relics. The cabin was decorated like some cowboy and Indian museum. In the living room sat a small sofa, coffee table, end table, and a beautiful fireplace. There was no television. The kitchen was quaint, but functional. It had one of those hearths, like an inside campfire. There wasn't much of a dining room, but it was more like a second bedroom.

The room was a nice size. It consisted of a double size bed, a closet, and a dresser. The bed seemed like it would swallow the girls whole. They loved it. Jack and Ennis showed the girls the rest of the cabin. Upstairs was called a loft. It overlooked the living room from a balcony at the top of the stairway. The girls loved that too!

That covered the cabin now it was time for other things. The ranch housed many a type of animals, chickens, goats, pigs, pigeons, dogs, cats, and of course, the horses. They saw everything. They even go to watch Jack and Ennis feed them all. Soon, as the weeks went on, they too would get a chance to help.

It was getting late now and the girls had to eat supper. So Ennis walked them back to the cabin. Jack would be in soon. The girls had some hot dogs, baked beans, and carrots. Quick, easy, and simple. They seemed to be enjoying their stay, here at the ranch.

Alma Jr, and Francine were finally in bed. 'What a long day,' Ennis thought. He couldn't believe how the girls reacted to being there. In came Jack, from the barn. He removed his shirt. Ennis looked up after he noticed that familiar stink he liked so much.

"I didn't hear you come in," exclaimed Ennis.

"You must have been in some kind of trance, cause you didn't even look when I closed the door," Jack said. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"What we're gunna do with the girls for the rest of the month." replied Ennis.

"They do know how to ride, don't they?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Ennis.

"I'm not too sure, Jack, we can find out." said Ennis.

"Well, tomorrow we'll ask." said Jack.

The next day at breakfast, Jack asked the girls if they knew how to ride. They replied, "No." So with that said, Jack and Ennis decided they would teach the girls to ride.


	5. The Teachings

**Love Motivates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brokeback Mountain. No profit is being made from this. All characters belong to Anne Proulx.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Teachings**

It's been a few days now and the girls are doing well. The lessons have been very beneficial. While doing this, everyone had also been getting along quite well. Alma, Jr. and Francine have opened up to Jack a lot more since their first day.

The girls have been learning proper seating and balance. They've accomplished the walk, trot, and stop. Turning is one thing that Alma, Jr had understood well. Francine on the other hand, not so well. It took a few more tries before she picked it up.

Alma, Jr seemed to take to riding just like her father, naturally. She enjoyed the days they got to ride. Her outwardly appearance seemed to slightly mature. For some reason being astride gave her that air about her.

Some of the days have been great and some not so great. Francine seemed to invite bad days. While learning to lope, she lost her balance.

Ennis yelled out, "Try to hold on, darlin!" Jack rode over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Before he was there though, Ennis shouted, "Jack is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's ok, she just landed a little rough."

He then helped Francine from the ground and remount her horse. At the end of today's lesson, the girls rode extremely well. It was time to see if they could handle some trails around the ranch. Jack and Ennis wanted the girls to experience Brokeback like they did. Tomorrow they would take them out to some of the campsites they once worked.

It was an early start the morning when they all saddled up the horses. Food, water and bedrolls are packed onto two mules. The group made sure they had everything, then they were ready to go. At a nice walk, Jack, Ennis, Alma, Jr and Francine slowly faded behind the barn. While they were gone, the ranch hands agreed to run the place.

As they rode along the trails, the girls were in awe of their surroundings. During their first day out, they covered a lot of ground. Topping one of Brokeback's ridges, the white from a deer's tail was bouncing away. That was the biggest animal the girls have seen so far. Smaller animals have been the norm.

You could see in the distance, maybe not even 500 yards, a small opening were one of the campsites lay. This is where they were going to spend the first night. All four dismounted and proceeded to tie up their horses.

"Let's get camp set," Ennis said, looking at the girls.

"How do you put up this tent, daddy," asked Francine, trying to figure it out.

"Jack can you help her . . . Jack," questioned Ennis.

"Jack is not here," replied Alma, Jr, pointing toward the woods behind her.

"Alright, give me a second, I have to finish the fire," Ennis explained.

It was obvious Jack had something important he had to do. 'What,' Ennis thought. By the time Jack did get back, camp was set. The girls were roasting marshmallows and Ennis was sitting with them.

"Sorry I ran off, Ennis, I had to take care of a manly thing," whispered Jack as he sat down beside him.

"Hey no problem 'cause I'm gunna go now," exclaimed Ennis, "I'll be back."

"Alright," replied Jack.

A few minutes past and Ennis returned. When he got back, he explained to Alma, Jr where the 'girls' room was. She took Francine's hand and proceeded to go behind the large white birch tree. For second the two men were alone, but knowingly stayed apart. The girls returned and where put down for the night.

Ennis and Jack slept side by side. They laid there for a while before falling asleep, trying hard not to embrace one another. The desire to be together forced Ennis outside. Jack got up and went to him.

"I'll sleep out here," stated Ennis.

"Ennis, it's gunna get too cold out here, you need to be in the tent," replied Jack, sitting with Ennis on the log by the fire.

"Jack, I can't lay next to you in there with my girls beside us, it's not proper."

"Ennis, I know how we need to be around your girls, but if you get cold get of your ass in that there tent."

That night, Jack was right, it got down right blistery. Though his teeth were chattering, Ennis still forced himself to stay alone. He couldn't take the chance of being 'turned on' by sleeping next to Jack. For the sake of his girls he stayed cold.

With the sun, Ennis woke. He started breakfast and his coffee. Jack woke with the girls staring at him. They couldn't figure out how to exit the tent with him in front of the doorway. Now they were all up and ready to continue their journeys. Breakfast is done, camp packed and on they go.

The next few hours, the group explores the many trails and woodlands. The girls hear and see an abundance of birds, squirrels and even an elk. They point at so many things along their route. Standing atop of a ridge, they all look at the beautiful views that surround them.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is up here," stated Alma, Jr.

"Yeah, it's great, dad," Francine added.

"I wish we could have seen this sooner," Alma, Jr said.

"That wasn't my fault, honey," replied Ennis. "I hope you understand that."

"We wanted to see you, but momma said she didn't know where you were," Francine explained.

"You know where I'm at now," Ennis said. "No excuses now."

As they stood awhile, the sun began to sink. Jack interrupted the moment by stating that they needed to find another camp before they lose any more light.

While making their way down the ridge, Alma, Jr began to think quietly. Time on the ranch is getting shorter now. She notices this more than Francine. She had really enjoyed this time with her dad. She misses the laughter, the games and it hurts. She wants to stay, but knows her mother would disapprove. Her thoughts were seized away by her father calling to her.

"Alma . . . Hello Alma, we are stopping here," yelled her father.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming again," she explained.

They made camp. Tonight there wasn't any chaos. It was an early night, they soon had to start heading back. Ennis decided this night he would sleep in the tent with Jack. For once, he was able to control his desire for the man he loved.

The following two days were spent making their way back. They traveled another set of trails, down easier terrain. During this time, Alma, Jr had witnessed something she isn't sure her eyes actually saw.

_While setting up camp last evening, she went walking around, leaving Francine alone. She used the excuse she had to go to the bathroom. Exploring the woods around camp, she came upon her father and Jack, leaning against a tree, kissing. She stepped softly and ducked behind another tree so they wouldn't see her. For a while, she wasn't sure she even saw them. Then she looked again, with one eye piercing around. Her curiosity had her trance fixed on what was happening before her. She knew what they were doing, but why. She saw them move and she ducked again. When she looked back, they were gone. Her insides were knotted, a feeling she wondered again why it was there._

Before long, the ranch was in sight. 'Thank God' thought Alma, Jr silently. They got to the barn and unloaded the horses. Feed was already waiting. It was still early and the girls ran to play.

"I sure hope they had fun up there," stated Jack.

"Yeah me too," replied Ennis as he walked Cigar Butt into his stall. "I hope neither one of the girls wandered away from the camp the other night."

"Ennis, you worry too much, I don't think they saw and even then I don't think they'd understand," Jack said.

"Well, I gotta get them in and ready, I think Alma wants them back tonight," Ennis explained.

"What no dinner withthe girls," Jack asked.

"You know Alma."

"Yeah, I do."

Shortly, Ennis went and got the girls. Inside they gathered their things. Meanwhile, Ennis made the dreaded call to his ex. The telephone rang a while, then she picked up.

"Hello, Alma, we're back and they are ready," said Ennis. "When will you be here?"

"I'm on my way," replied Alma. Before he knew it, she had hung up.


	6. Finally Alone Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain. No profit is being made. All characters belong to Annie Proulx.**

**Chapter 6**

" **Finally alone again"**

Ennis and the girls were waiting at the end of the drive and this time Jack was with them. They all got along like a family. The girls had really taken to Jack and he had definitely attached himself to them. They sort of grew on him.

They played and chased each another to pass the time. As Ennis and Francine rounded the front of the truck, they noticed Alma's car was there. They stood there together as Alma got out. It shocked Ennis; being that when she dropped them off, she didn't.

"Hello, girls," stated Alma.

"Hi, momma," replied Alma, Jr and Francine.

"How were they, Ennis," asked Alma as she walked over to his truck?

"They were great, enjoyed being here," explained Ennis as he met her there.

"Hey Jack can you give us a hand," questioned Ennis.

"Sure," answered Jack.

When they got the luggage in the car, Alma called to the girls, "Well say goodbye to Jack and your father."

"We don't want to go, but if we have to," stated Alma, Jr, while hugging her dad. After her, came Francine's turn. Then they both ran to Jack and almost knocked him over. For Jack it was a huge compliment. He finally knew the girls accepted him. Ennis stood with a smile on his face because he too was extremely grateful.

"Well see ya soon, daddy," claimed Alma, Jr.

"You betcha, darlin," Ennis replied estaticly, as he walked over to Jack, who is leaning on the truck's door.

"Take care Ennis . . . Jack," stated Alma, shaking both the men's hand. "Jack thanks for giving my girls a great time."

"No problem, Alma," replied Jack as he tipped his hat to her.

"You to Ennis, thanks for this, I hope we can do this every year," Alma said.

"Sure, I don't see why not, right Jack," stated Ennis.

"No, I think it's a great idea," replied Jack.

"Well guys, I'm gunna head out, the girls are waiting," Alma said as she turned and headed to her car.

"Hey Alma, wait," said Ennis while meeting up with her before she got too far. Ennis pulled her close so she could only hear him.

"Why are you being so nice, this isn't like you," questioned Ennis?

"If you want, I could be the same old bitch," stated Alma.

"No, that's ok, I just wondered," said Ennis.

"Well, I've realized you two sincerely love each other, I just didn't want to except that you gave your heart over to another man," explained Alma. "After seeing you; long ago, on the landing with Jack; I knew, and here with the girls and him, it's unmistakable."

"You have no idea how this feels, Alma," stated Ennis as he took hold and hugged her.

"Ennis," Alma whispered, "Jack is a really nice looking man and you deserve what you two got going on here, hold tight to him." In the distance, Jack still was leaning on the truck wondering what was being said.

They released their hold. Alma turned, walked to her car and entered it. Ennis stood and waved as she drove down the drive. The girls were watching from the back window, and they too were waving. Jack was waving also as he watched them leave. Ennis walked to Jack, leaned on the truck and put his arm around him. Jack looked at Ennis with astonishment that he did that. Slowly, Jack slid to Ennis and their lips met. They unlocked. He was surprised at Ennis's extreme passion at that moment.

"What the hell was that, Ennis," questioned Jack. "That was from out of nowhere."

"Well, Jack, we just got the blessing of our life," stated Ennis. "Alma told me she understands our relationship and that I deserve you."

"I could have told you that," Jack laughed.

"Damn you, Jack," Ennis said while slapping Jack in the shoulder.

They started to chase each other now, around the truck. 'Who could capture who first?' Running wildly, Jack tripped and landed face first into the dirt. The two of them were laughing so hard. Not realizing where Jack fell, Ennis stopped at the rear of his truck. Next thing he knew, he was falling. Jack had crawled over to him; out of sight, and yanked his scrawny ass down.

They rolled around a bit, covering themselves with dust from the drive. When they came to a stop; Ennis laid flat on his back, arms out stretched. Both were out of breath and all they could do was laugh. Finally, they were able to look at each other without cracking up. The men got up, walked over to the truck, dusted each other off and got in. Time to get back to the cabin. They had spent enough time messin around. On the way back, it seemed nothing could change this life these two men shared.


	7. A World Crumbles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brokeback Mountain. No profits are being made from this. All characters belong to Anne Proulx.**

**Italics indicate notes written by characters.**

**Chapter 7**

"**A World Crumbles"**

Though two years had past, the summers were still spent with the girls. Riding on the trails, which included some on Brokeback Mountain. They were old enough now to ride alone. Alma, Jr and Francine would saddle up early and return by sunset. On occasion their father and Jack would go along. Everyone seemed to enjoy the trips up on the top of the ever-famous 'Brokeback.'

Although riding took most of their time, the girls enjoyed all aspects of ranching. The cows, chickens, pigs and of course, the horses. They'd even go out and got fresh eggs for breakfast in the morning. Sometimes, they'd also milk some goats, liking the warm milk. Life was great at the ranch. More and more, Alma, Jr didn't want to leave here. For her, the ranch was an escape from the real world.

Over time, the ranch had begun to do extraordinarily well. The cattle; Jack had been breeding, was bringing in some good money. For some extra cash, they decided to sell some of the horse's offspring, that was born the previous year. Ennis and Jack were able to rustle up some private buyers. Since able to do so, they had to come up with a brand in order to advertise the ranch and identify their livestock. The brand was of their first names' initials. The top of the J was the top of the E and the letters were combined.

They knew now they'd have to round up the cattle in order to brand them before the next sale. The herd had grown by at least 30 or more, bringing the number to nearly 1,500. Ennis and Jack knew they wouldn't be able to do it alone, so they decided to hire more ranch hands. They figured the best way to get the help was put up some fliers in town. Jack chose to do this, but it would end up being something he'd regret. Ennis's love, too, would be tested.

Jack left early and Ennis woke to an empty bed. Ennis stretched his hand out to where Jack would have been, but it was cold. Downstairs, the girls waited patiently for their dad to wake. Alma, Jr had cooked breakfast for everyone, ate and was ready to go out with the hands. Ennis stumbled down the stairs, waved at the girls and proceeded to the coffee pot. He had to have his first cup before anything else. As he poured, Francine said, "Dad, Jack left you a note."

"Thanks girls for breakfast," stated Ennis. Alma, Jr was fighting with excitement as she stood next to the door.

"Dad, can I go with the guys on the round up, please, I've been waiting for you to get up, Please," exclaimed Alma, Jr.

"Are your chores done," asked Ennis?

"Yeah, please," Alma, Jr stated anxiously.

"Francine, you gunna go too," Ennis asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go," stated Francine.

"All right, girls go ahead, I'll meet up later," replied Ennis.

"See ya dad," stated the girls. They hugged, kissed and off they went, slamming the door behind them.

Ennis looked over the note Jack left on the table in the dining room. It read:

_Ennis-_

_I'm headed into town. I want to get these fliers up about the round up. I sent the guys out early to catch up with the herd. I hope to be home soon so I can head out myself. Pack everything we'll need for a couple of nights stay. Be home as soon as I can._

_LJTwist_

Ennis loved how Jack signed his notes. Only he knew what it meant. Holding the note, Ennis looked out the wide dining room window and thought of this life. How its been just so right. As he stood quietly, the phone rang. Ennis thought, 'what perfect timing.' He put down his coffee mug, walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Is this Ennis Del Mar," asked a voice on the line, still and cold?

"Why yes sir, it is, may I help you," asked Ennis leaning on the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Do you know a Jack Twist?"

"Jack Twist, yes sir."

"Well you see, Ennis, we have someone here at Armito Hospital that we think is Jack Twist. His wallet had this number in it with your name," stated the voice. Ennis stood in shock as the note he had been holding, slowly fell like a dead leaf in Autumn. The rest of the world disappeared. Then, Ennis fell as the man described what he knew:

The man is about 6 foot tall, brown hair. Cowboy attire right up to the shit kickers. He had a bad contusion on his left shoulder and so many bruises. His face is so severely beaten that his eyes are swollen shut. The right arm is broken in two places and both legs are fractured. There is something else about him. I'm not sure I want to discuss Mr. Del Mar. It's something that could embarrass anyone. You see his . . . um . . . how shall I put this. His rectal area has been ripped open, wide open. You could hear Ennis gasp at the thought of what Jack went through.

"Mr. Del Mar is you there," asked the voice.

Ennis now realized that the man on the other end wasn't a doctor, but indeed was a police officer. His worst fears had come true. Jack was beaten because of his relationship with him. 'Who could do such a thing,' he thought? Then Ennis heard the voice again, "Mr. Del Mar."

"I'm here sir, who did you say you were again."

"My name is Robert Tanner . . . Officer Tanner."

"Officer Tanner, I'm going to leave here and met you at the hospital, please don't leave there, I'm on my way."

"I'll see you here than, Mr. Del Mar."

"Sure, good-bye."

The men hung up. Before Ennis left, he scribbled a note to the girls and posted it on the front of the cabin's door. He wrote:

_Girls-_

_There's been an accident. Jack's in the hospital in Armito. I've gone to see him. I hope to back soon with news._

_Ennis_

He then jumped in his truck, started it and slammed it into gear. Dirt flew as Ennis pulled away from the cabin, dust followed as he bounced along the driveway.

As Ennis drove along the shimmering creek, he felt like he did when he came home to Jack so long ago. His anxiety was stirring up inside. He kept picturing Jack's face and he began to cry. Ennis realized what he knew all along, that he loved Jack with all the fiber of his being. 'What would he do if Jack didn't pull out of this? Could he carry on without him?' For a second Ennis didn't think he was going to be able to drive any further. He began to shake uncontrollably and hyperventilate. All at once it seemed like the world as he knew it was starting to crumble.

The girls have spent three days now up on the top. They've made their own camp every night and were making good progress. The day before they met up with the ranch hands and by tomorrow they'll catch up with the cattle on the other side of Brokeback's ridge. Weather had been tough on their first day of riding. When the girls met up with the men, they verified that all one-thousand five hundred head were there. Alma, Jr now sixteen, had been taking charge around the ranch, being that's what she wanted to do. Francine is now the age Alma, Jr was when they first stepped foot on Canyon River Ranch. That was the name Jack gave the place he couldn't 'quit.'

As the following day unfolded, Alma, Jr was starting to think more and more about her father and Jack. She rode a lot in silence remembering what she saw two years ago. What she had noticed now were small things. Sometimes the way they looked at each other, talked to each other and the fact that they slept together. She had thought about just asking about it, but wondered if Francine could handle it. Better yet, if she was even clueless about it. She kept thinking though, 'one day I'll ask.'

She was snapped back to reality as Francine yelled to her, "Alma, we're gunna stop here and let the cattle rest."

"Ok, great, nice job everyone," she exclaimed Alma, Jr. Even though she was clueless about how everyone did. She just wanted to keep up her, I know what's happening, appearance. Alma, Jr walked her grey, gelding, Arty over to the tie line. She dismounted, untacked him, tied him, gave him a pat and when she turned around, met Francine face to face.

"Jesus, Francine, you almost knocked me over," exclaimed Alma, Jr grasping her chest like she lost her breath and sighed.

"What were you thinking about all day," asked Francine? "I tried talking to you for a while and you never answered me."

"I'm sorry Francine, I was just thinking about something, that's all." Alma, Jr leaned on the tree with the tie line and looked at the ground and sighed again.

"Francine, you ever wonder about Jack and Dad. How they act around each other and such. To me, they just are a little too close," asked Alma, Jr.

"Do you mean wether they are doin' it or not?"

"Christ sake, Francine keep your voice down. Yeah, if that's how you want to put it." Alma, Jr thought, 'Gee and I thought she didn't know.'

"I never really wanted to say anything, but I saw them that very first time we came up here. I witnessed them kissing out in the woods. I used the excuse I had to go to the bathroom."

"You're kidding right!"

"No, I really saw them sticking their tongues in each other mouths and everything," Alma, Jr said with a shutter.

"Yes way!" Both girls said, "Ewww," at the same time.

"This can't be true," stated Francine with a questionable look on her face.

"Believe it."

"I had an idea, but never witnessed anything like that," explained Francine.

"Too bad, Jack is kinda good looking," Alma, Jr stated as they sat down beside the fire.

The girls seemed to fade out of conversation about their dad and Jack when the ranch hands started to sit down around them. Their conversation seemed more interesting, catching the girls' attention. It sounded like Ennis hadn't caught up with them yet and it's been almost five days. Alma, Jr found herself wondering, 'What was taking her dad so long!'

The last person to make his way over to the campfire was the head wrangler, Dustin McClaine. He was an old friend of Jack's from Lightning Flats. Even though they grew up together, Dustin didn't know about Jack's lifestyle. He stood there in front of everyone; with his hands in his pockets, for a moment then cleared his troat.

"Hem, hem . . . everyone, I have an announcement to make," stated Dustin as he shuffled dirt with his boots. "I know you all have heard the rumors by now flowing about. They are true, Jack's been in an accident. The scout yesterday told me that the ranch has been dark at night, so obviously Ennis is not there."

You could hear all the whispers from everyone as Dustin stopped for a brief moment to collect his thoughts.

"Please, everyone try to calm down and listen to me, PLEASE!" pleaded Dustin.

"Rocco Harrison, I want you to take two other men with you and head down to the ranch at first light."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Prepare the north and south pastures for the cattle. If possible, ride over to Hollow Point Ranch and see if they can't hold some of our cattle until we can figure out when we'll have our next sale. In addition, girls, I want you to go with them. The ride is only going to get rougher from here on out," explains Dustin.

"Dustin, I really wanted to stay with the herd and help with the round up," stated Alma, Jr.

"I really need you to head to the ranch and get the animals fed and get ready to go to Armito to see Jack and your father," exclaimed Dustin.

"O.K. we'll head back," stated Alma Jr.

"Thanks girls, I've got enough to worry about just with the cattle and all the hands," exclaimed Dusting.

"Hands, we're gonna have a lot of things to do. The cattle are only going to be able to rest about twenty minutes and then move out again. We have to try to get back as soon as possible," insisted Dustin. "We will be covering some hard ground and rough terrain. We need to be extra careful and vigilant."

"Right oh," stated Rocco.

The men all listened intently as they sat quietly around the campfire. All eyes were on Dustin as he talked about tomorrow's events.

"That's it, men. I can't think of anything else. Let's just bow our heads in prayer and pray for our safe return and that Jack will be O.K. and so return to Canyon River Ranch, his home."


	8. Bruised, but Not Broken

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brokeback Mountain. No profits are being made from this. All characters belong to Anne Proulx.**

**Chapter 8**

"**Bruised, But Not Broken"**

Ennis frantically maneuvered his truck around the hospital parking lot looking for somewhere to park. When he got out of and starting walking toward the emergency entrance, he saw a man standing there in what seemed to be a police uniform. The man was sucking on a cigarette and looking right toward Ennis. As Ennis walked by, he noticed that indeed it was a policeman and his name badge read 'Tanner.' Ennis just kept walking to the nurse's station, looking anxious.

"Can I help you sir," asked one of the nurses?

"Yes, ma'am, I'm looking for Jack Twist," answered Ennis.

"Jack Twist. . . hem, Jack Twist, oh yes he's in Room 220. If you go back down that there hallway, pointing to Ennis's left, take the first elevator on your right to the next floor up. Then straight in front of you will be another nurse's station. Ask them there," explained a blond haired nurse.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it very much."

As Ennis turned to go toward the elevators, the man he had passed outside, stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, did I hear you asking' for Jack Twist," asked the policeman?

"Yes, sir."

"Then I gather you to be Mr. Del Mar."

"You gathered correct. I expect you to be Officer Tanner. Can we talk and walk, I'd really like to get up to see Jack."

"Yeah, sure, that's ok. How was your ride, Mr. Del Mar," questioned Officer Tanner?

"Yes sir, though I think I made it here in record time," Ennis said quietly out of the corner of his mouth with his hand sort of blocking one side so only Officer Tanner could hear it.

"That's all right Ennis, I'm not so worried," chuckled Officer Tanner.

"Thank God for that," stated Ennis. They walked to the nurse's station straight in front of them.

"Pardon me, ladies. I'm looking for Room 220," asked Ennis?

One of the nurses turned and pointed to a room behind her and responded, "It's that one there."

Ennis then turned to Officer Tanner and said, "Excuse me while I go and see my friend."

"That's ok, I'll just stay here and talk to these pretty little ladies."

When Ennis approached the door, he found it somewhat open. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and then walked in slowly. There in a solitary bed, lied Jack Twist. For a second, Ennis stood in disbelief at what he saw. His guts felt like someone had a death grip around them and a cold rush came over him. He withdrew a long breath and then exhaled. He stared at Jack a while, then made his way over to the bed. Ennis strolled along the side of it, which seemed forever, surveying Jack's appearance:

Both legs were in cast and so was his right arm. The bandage on his left shoulder was wrapped around his collar bone and neck. His left eye was still swollen really bad and almost black in color. His right seemed ok now. The skin color of his face was now a greenish hue from all the bruising. As Ennis stood there, with one of Jack's hands in his, noticed Jack's eyes shift like he was having a dream.

Pulling a chair over next to the bed, Ennis sat down still holding Jack's hand. He also still couldn't believe that this person was Jack. Ennis sat for a long time silent, he wasn't sure if Jack could even hear him. Then, all of a sudden Ennis broke down crying. He laid his head down on Jack's chest, feeling comfortable enough to speak aloud.

Ennis began to tell Jack that he didn't know what he is going to do without him and such. Ennis's tear fell upon Jack's bare chest and his skin flinched.

"You're not going to lose me, Ennis," mumbled Jack. Ennis jumped, stunned at hearing Jack's voice.

"Jack, I wasn't sure if you could hear me."

"Yes, I heard every damn word."

"Well, you seemed to be dreaming. I'm sorry if I woke you. I tried to keep quite."

"You and your sobbing shit and wet face on my skin, that's what woke me."

"How you feeling?"

"How'd you think I feel. . . lousy. They kept me drugged pretty good though."

"God, when I got that call from Officer Tanner, I thought your irony ass was dead."

"Hell no, Ennis, they tried, but I didn't let them get the best of me. They might have bruised me up real good, but I have too much going for me to fold that easily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up on Brokeback, Rocco got the girls awake as the sun peered over the tree tops. The girls were reluctant to get up, but they had to make this particular trip back. They ate breakfast quickly, packed camp, and started out. Rocco wasn't wasting any time, there was a lot that had to be done back at the ranch. He decided to take one of the most direct routes even though it was the most challenging.

The trail was rocky, rough and seemed at times that it would swallow the group into a dark pit. Every turn presented new obstacles. They had to watch their horse's sure footedness. Sometimes logs and small jumps crossed in front of them along the pathway. Rocco would pause here and there on the flats in order to allow the horses rest time. The girls too seemed to need quick breaks. Though resting, the girls could tell Rocco was mentally planning the next steps.

"Girls, you ok?"

"So far so good. How bad is this trail going to get," asked Alma, Jr?

"It's been awhile since I've been on this one, maybe two years or more. I think there is one more large downgrade after the next section of woods," stated Rocco.

"How bad, Rocco," Francine asked sternly.

"You'll have to lay all the way back flat against your horse, if I remember correctly."

"Holy shit, Rocco, we didn't expect this," blared Alma, Jr!

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady, this was the only direct trail. We should be back by night fall. So let's get a move on, huh."

Alma, Jr could see the fear in Francine's eyes as they made their way down the trail. Right now, things seemed horrifying, but the next section of woods lying before them. While getting to the woods, they crossed many fields of wild flowers and wet deep bogs. The horses seemed as though they knew where to go. . . HOME! Not once did the horses refuse somewhere to walk or go over. They were steadfast in their directions and pathways. Everything was going as planned, soon they would be home and off to the hospital to see Jack and Ennis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin McClaine had gotten up with the rising light as Rocco had done. It was his time to get all the hands ready to escort 1500 head back to Canyon River Ranch. It would be a tough job, but he was ready. Over breakfast, Dustin had decided which trail he'd have the crew take. Again, it was a dangerous choice. Dustin thought, 'I better inform them.'

"Men, I want to discuss how we're gunna get these here cattle home. We're gunna run'em right over the top and down the other side." All the men gasped and started grumbling among themselves.

Dustin spoke up, "Look if any of you have a better solution, then come out with it."

Most of them just sat there and mumbled, "Well, no," while shaking their heads.

"Good, then that's it, as soon as we're done eating, we head out," exclaimed Dustin!

With that said, the crew finished breakfast and packed up. They saddled up and proceeded to the cattle. It only took a few minutes to round them up. Before they knew it, they had the cattle on the go. It was about a half of a day til they got to the place where they would drop over Brokeback's ridge. That would give Rocco the time to go over to the other ranches and guarantee a place for the cattle to stay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocco was now preparing to girls for their last down hill adventure. They were stopped just inside the edge of the woods. Rocco was taking the time to check over everyone's gear and explaining what everyone was going to have to do to get down this hill.

"Alright girls, all your tack looks good, now when we get to this downgrade, you'll have to lean back like this." Rocco leaned back to demonstrate. The girls nodded to show that they understood.

"Make sure you push your feet forward also. This will help you stay as far back as you can. Also, let your horse do the work. Once we get down this hill, we will only have about an hour and we'll be at the ranch. Take a deep breath and exhale 'cause here we go," explained Rocco.

The sun gleamed on their backs as they exited the woods. Rocco was the first to approach the down grade. The girls watched as he slowly laid himself back like lying on a bed. Francine was next, then Alma, Jr bringing up the rear. The trail was made up of sand, small pebbles and deep grooves. Sometimes, the horses would slip a little, making it nerve racking for the girls. Francine panickedly yelled out, "OH, MY GOD!"

"Francine, you're ok, just let the horse do the work. He knows what he's doing," explained Rocco.

"Yeah sure, Rocco. Easy for you to say, you've been out here before," stated Francine.

After a few moments, they finally made it to the bottom.

"From here out girls, it's flat. Hope you all can stay up with old Diablo here, 'cause he's gunna tare off. We're only an hour from this very spot," stated Rocco.

"Well Rocco, what are you waiting for, go for it," replied Francine. Then in no time, they were sending up dirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the crew, Dustin was pushing those cattle as hard as he could. Climbing up the ridge, they had to take a few breaks. For the cattle were starting to sweat and it was gunna be a while before getting to any watering holes. He knew he had to keep pushing if they were going to see the ranch by tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ranch was in sight. Rocco, Francine, and Alma, Jr were happy to finally make it. The place definitely looked abandoned. That, right now wasn't important. They had to get the animals feed and head over to Hollow Point Ranch. They made their way past the cabin and toward the barn, then stopped. They now were on a mission to get things done. Rocco waved to the girls and continued to ride over to the other ranch. As he rode on, he yelled, "I'll be back, take care of things here and be ready waiting. I'll get you to Armita Hospital!"

Everyone knew that Hollow Point Ranch wouldn't turn down Jack and Ennis. If it wasn't for them, Hollow Point would be just that, a hollow point. When Rocco got there, he explained to the owner, Andrew Williams, about the accident. He was completely shocked that anyone would hurt Jack. He also stated to Rocco, "I'd be happy to help out, just tell me what you may need." Rocco stayed a few minutes and discussed some of those things and informed him that he had to get the girls to the hospital.

"Rocco, you go on ahead. I'll get some of my guys and two sons and meet Dustin over at the ranch tomorrow. We'll be waiting for him. I hope all is well with Jack. Our prayers are with him," stated Mr. Williams.

"Thanks Andrew, he will certainly appreciate it."

"Don't you worry, Rocco, we'll get things under control."

Rocco shook Andrew's hand and then walked to his horse. As he turned to leave, he tipped his hat and waved. This gesture had been all too familiar among ranches all over the country. It was the only right thing to do. Then, he put Diablo into the wind ensuring his quick return to the girls who were waiting patiently back at Canyon River Ranch. He came charging up the dirt drive sending dust into the air. The girls could easily see that Rocco was now coming. After entering the circular part of the driveway, Rocco slid his trusted mount to a stop, jumped off and got into the truck that was parked, waiting too.

Alma, Jr asked, "Will Diablo stay put, Rocco?"

"Yes he will. He'll find his way into the barn. Let's not worry about him, let's just get to the hospital."

Rocco instantly mashed on the gas after loading the girls and their luggage. They had no idea how long Ennis wanted to stay in Armada with Jack. No one knew just how long it was going to take for Jack to recover.

They drove along the same road Ennis took, next to the shimmering creek. It was eerily quite in the truck as they made their way into town. It was now starting to get dark and in this area, town closes up early. They knew by the time they got to Armita, it was going to be late. So, Rocco would have to get a hotel room and wait til the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day at the hospital, Officer Tanner would always spend his time gossiping with the nurses outside Jack Twist's room. Ennis didn't mind, this would allow his private time with Jack. They spent most of the days just holding hands and trying to keep Ennis from crying all the time. Once in a while, a doctor would come in and talk with them. On one particular day, Jack's doctor came in and wanted to speak to Jack.

"Mr. Twist, I need to talk to you about something, privately."

"Well doc, anything you have to say, your gunna have to just say it 'cause Ennis isn't leavin' this here room."

"OK. . . everything is looking good. I just want to express to you that I've noticed something that. . . somewhat disturbs me. . .

Jack bursts in, "About my asshole, you mean."

Embarrassed, the doctor states, "Yes that is what I meant. It seems you've had some evidence of rectal intercourse. May I ask, Mr. Twist. . .um. . . are you gay?"

"You know doc, I'm not going to hide it, yes I am. And this here is my partner, Ennis. So what are you beating around the bush to tell me?"

"You are going to need time to heal, approximately a year. You have some extensive injuries and engaging in that kind of sexual act would only further your problems"

"What the hell, one year! You've got to be kidding me, right. I don't know if I could go a whole year," raged Jack.

"Mr. Twist, you know there are other alternatives to actual intercourse."

"Yeah, I know. I just enjoy sharing my love for Ennis in that way. I feel that our souls become one."

"I understand completely, Mr. Twist. I feel deeply about my wife and I. It's just that your not physically able to do so right now. And I encourage you to listen to me."

"Alright doc if that is what I need to do, difficult as it may be."

"Thank you," said Dr. Smith sarcastically. With his face heated from his embrassment of the conversation, Dr. Smith started for the door. "Nice meeting you Ennis, and would you make sure Jack don't talk you into anything."

"You bet doc," stated Ennis.

"Well, you gentlemen have a good day," expressed Dr. Smith as he exited the room.

When Dr. Smith walked out into the hall, Ennis went right back to holding Jack's hand. Dr. Smith had left the door ajar and they could hear someone ask for Room 220. Then, out of nowhere the girls entered the room. They could see Ennis quickly jerk his hand from Jack's, noticing this, they stopped mid-room. Then, like in slow motion, stepped toward the two men.

As they did so, they could hear Jack state to Ennis, "It's alright, their gunna need to know soon or a later." While he explained this, Jack could see a stunned look on the girls' faces as they got closer. What they didn't realize was that the girls were only stunned at Jack in that kind of condition. Ennis sat with his head hung down and nervously twittiling his thumbs. He thought about what and how he was going to say. Then in a low voice said to the girls, "Would one of you please pull the door shut and put out that 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Then come over here and pull up a chair because we need to talk."

Francine went and shut the door while Alma, Jr got the chairs. Then they both sat next to Ennis looking a little worried.

"Girls. . . Jack and I, well. . . we are partners and not just in business. We. . . we. . . um."

"Jesus. . . Ennis, you can't even say it. Francine, Alma, Jr, I really don't know how to put this so I'm just gunna say it. . ."

Before Jack could finish, Ennis snaps in and says, "I've had enough shock in my system from seeing you in this hospital bed."

How else was he supposed to react to telling his girls something of this magnitude? Jack reaches over and takes Ennis's hand and apologizes for his outburst. Time had past before anyone spoke. Everyone kind of just looked either at the floor or blankly at the walls. You could cut the silence with a dull knife that's how bad it was. Alma, Jr decided to finally speak up.

"Dad. . . Jack, Francine and I already have known for something time now. I just wonder what your son, Bobby thinks. How long has it been since you last talked to him?"

"Well Alma, I'm not even sure, really. Bobby and I haven't spoken for sometime now. I reckon he is still up in Lightning Flat. I haven't seen him since me and Laureen divorced," stated Jack.

"I sure hope you intend on telling him sometime soon," explained Alma, Jr.

As they all talked late into the night and Rocco finally came in, Jack and Ennis's concern ran from their faces.


	9. Bobby's Findings

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brokeback Mountain. All characters belong to Anne Proulx. I am not profiting off this story at all.**

**Italics indicates flashbacks**

**Chapter 9**

"**Bobby's Findings"**

A small dust cloud danced above a blue and tan pickup that drove out of Jack's childhood home. Bobby Twist, now seventeen, was headed into town for the daily mail. He had been spending a few days in Lightning Flat trying to get his grandfather's old house back into shape. Jack's father decided to will the family farm to his only grandson due to knowing that his son, Jack, was gay. Bobby himself had not known. He pulled up in front of the parlor style postoffice, got out of his truck and proceeded into the main glass doors. As he did so, the rusty brown cow bell clanged against the metal frame.

"I'll be right there," shouted the postmaster from a far corner of the room.

"That's ok. I'm not in a big hurry," stated Bobby.

"That voice sounds familiar, is that Bobby Twist," asked the postmaster?

"Yes it is, how are you Ann?"

"I'm doing good. How much longer you going to be in Lightning Flat, Bobby," she asked curiously.

"Just today, then tomorrow I head back to Texas."

"When do you think you'll have that old place finished and move back here?"

"I'll probably be back permanently next month, the latest September." It's now May.

"It'll be good to have you back here."

"Thanks Ann," Bobby stated as he thought about this woman, and why she seemed so familiar.

Bobby left the post office and entered his truck. Before heading back to the ranch, he quickly thumbed through the mail. All old bills from his grandpa about the farm. He knew that these things would have to be dealt with soon or he could actually lose his future. The future he grew up to realize he'd always wanted . . . ranching. Bobby was more and more like his dad. The dad he had wondered about for so long. Bobby thought, 'Where is he and what's he doing?'

He drove out of town back toward the ranch along Wyoming State Route 295. As he drove along, Bobby glanced at the wide-open fields and the glistening streams around him. With the windows open, the sweet smell of the plains filled Bobby's senses. He loved this land and what it meant to him. Texas just didn't feel like this. There he felt more like an outsider. Slowly, he made his way to the old rutted out driveway and turned onto it. Again he bounced along until he stopped in front of the barn.

Bobby sat for a few minutes in his pick up looking around at the old farm. He surveyed what was left of this great place he remembered when he was a little boy.

_It was the summer Bobby turned seven. He spent his school vacation on his grandpa's farm along with his dad. Learning the ropes about farming. Spending a lot of time with the tractors. Cutting hay and corn. Also, feeding all of the animals. Had one hell of a Fourth of July there. Meeting a lot of Grandma and Grandpa Twist's friends. One person, who helped Bobby learn to ride horses was Ann Bowling. She enjoyed little Bobby. Ann was a special woman, part of the town's church choir along with Grandma Twist. They spent a lot of time together that summer._

As a tear ran down his face, Bobby came back into the real world. He thought to himself, 'That's where I know Ann Bowling.' The loss of his grandparents was very hard for him. They were all really close, but now he had only one thing left. Finally it's starting to look like a new place. He removed the weeds that made this place look black eyes, and abandoned. The corrals were the only exterior projects that needed finishing. Cosmetically, the outside of the house wasn't too bad. Maybe a little fresh painted might help.

Bobby finally got out of his pick up and headed into the small structure. 'Lunch,' he thought as he placed the pile of mail on the kitchen table. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich and got a pop from the small cooler next to the front door. Sitting silently in the living room, Bobby ate.

It was departure day at Armito Hospital. Ennis, Alma, Jr., and Francine were helping Jack down to the main lobby, then out to the truck. All the nurses that attended to Jack had already said goodbye as Ennis helped pack his things earlier. 'Finally', Jack thought, 'I'm outa here.' The doctor decided to release him along with a care package and some rules.

"Jack, here are some things for your recovery and some rules you'll need to follow. You know what they are, the only thing I want to add is no horseback riding for at least a month, all right." stated Dr. Smith, standing next to the truck's door while Ennis aided Jack into the passenger seat.

"Well doc, I'll do my best, it's going to be the busy season when I get home," replied Jack.

"Don't you worry, Jack, I'll find enough hands to cover spring calving," explained Ennis. "Besides, I'll have the girls stay a little longer. They can help out with moving the horses to the lower grazing pasture."

"Daddy, let's just get Jack home. We'll figure out all this later," exclaimed Alma, Jr.

"Yes, darlin'," replied Ennis while closing the passenger door with a hard slam. Francine was already sitting in the back seat behind where Ennis would be. She didn't like doctors much, hospitals either.

The ride home was pretty quiet. Jack fought back the urge to take Ennis's hand in his. Finally it was out in the open, except for everyone working at the ranch. He felt it was best left unsaid to them in order to stay alive. Every once in a while he'd glance over to Ennis. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girls whispering among themselves. Jack looked back toward the road, cleared his throat, then made a quick head motion at Ennis like, 'Hey look back there would ya.' Ennis glanced in the rear view mirror to see what he girls were doing.

"I'll have a talk with them later, Jack. Don't you worry about them. They're just at that age where everything's a secret. It'll be all right," Ennis explained to Jack as he reached his hand out and quickly patted Jack's knee.

Bobby woke with the scorching sun's rays falling upon his face. Today was the day to close up the farm and head back to Childress, Texas, one last time. After this he'd be back in Lightning Flat for good. With that thought, Bobby smiled, eyes still shut. 'Finally,' he thought to himself. Bobby stretched a little to get his body energized and especially unkinked.

He found his way downstairs, started coffee and breakfast. Slowly he began to eat some over-easy eggs, sausage and toast in order to let the coffee finish brewing. Bobby enjoyed coffee emensly. The aroma began to fill the room. He got up, made his way to the counter and proceeded to pour himself a large cup of the brown, steaming liquid. He didn't like it black. It had to have some sugar and creme. Once done with his morning meal, Bobby strolled out onto the front porch to take in some of the cool, fresh air.

Finally, finishing his coffee, Bobby decided he should begin the dreaded task ahead of him. 'Well I better get off my ass,' he thought. He walked back into the house through the screened porch door and straight to the pot for a fill up. He leaned against the kitchen counter and thought aloud, "Where did grandpa stash those newspapers." He stood for a few minutes, then like a flip of a light switch, knew where to go. Nestled in the corner of Grandpa Twist's closet was the box. His grandpa had some private things he just had to hide and the closet was the place to do it.

Bobby came back and decided to start putting up newspapers on the windows. This would keep people from peering in. In addition, it would help protect them if there were any storms to arise. The living room was the largest, so that is where he began. Getting two windows complete, Bobby started on the third along the right side of the house. He tore off a piece of tape and held the paper against the large, single, pane window. All of a sudden, Bobby gasped! A headline in the paper caught his eye. It stated:

'Rancher taken to Armito Hospital after being severely beaten; gay hate crime suspected'

Bobby read through the article quickly, skimming it with his fingers. For some unknown reason he seemed to have a connection to it. It was like an attraction. He needed to read more. He searched for a name in the passage to see wether he knew who it was. 'No name,' Bobby thought. Frantically, he began thumbing through the newspapers in the box. As he went, he flung the ones that didn't mention the incident out upon the living room floor. Then, under five more papers, in bold letters, he read:

'**Beaten Rancher identified'**

He closed his eyes, held his breath for a second and then exhaled hard. Then as soon as he did so, Bobby quickly reopened his eyes and began slowly reading this new article. It was a small piece, nothing to elaborate. Halfway through the reading, he found it:

'Ranch owner Jack Twist . . .'

Bobby dropped the paper. He didn't even finish reading the article. All he thought was how could this be, not his dad. This news was difficult for him to take. It infuriated him tremendously. He kept thinking it had to be a mistake. Bobby, all of a sudden felt as though his stomach was turning inside out. The room began to spin. His head got a rushing feeling like he was going to pass out. Then from out of nowhere, he knew he had to make it, fast, to a bathroom. Without delay, his breakfast was up and out, twice.


	10. Chapter Ten Teaser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain. All characters belong to Annie Proulx. No profit is being made.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I have had an EXTREME case of writer's block. This is a short teaser, sorry again to disappoint you. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10 Teaser**

It's been a month now, and Jack was back in the saddle. Being coopt up in the cabin all this time had been a big struggle for him. He wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed being waited on either. On the other hand, he immensely loved Ennis's undivided attention; the time they spent together had definitely brought them closer to one another.

Things had been going well for Canyon River Ranch while Jack had been away, and work had been steady. The cattle that Hollow Point Ranch had been over seeing, had been quickly reduced over a short period of time. Jack and Ennis took the first 35 head to auction about a week after Jack's return, and since then they had sold about the same number every week. It seemed that one of their private buyers was looking for roughly 200 cattle to sell to a foreign contact. In addition, the same buyer was looking to purchase Jack's cattle at a very high dollar.


	11. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brokeback Mountain. No profits are being made from this. All characters belong to Anne Proulx.**

**A/N: Sorry readers for the long wait. I hope it holds up to your expectations. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 10**

"**Reunions"**

Along the familiar road, Ennis's truck made its way back to Canyon River Ranch. Running beside them was the clear, shimmering creek. Slowly, Ennis turned onto the dusty, gray drive. Jack looked around at what he had been missing. The pastures now full with the new foal crop and the lush, spring grass. Then his eyes fell upon the cabin at the end of the drive. 'At home at last,' thought Jack.

Waiting for them inside the circular drive was Dustin McClaine, Andrew Williams and the rest of the hands from the round up. Jack couldn't believe they all were there. Across the cabin stairway hung a banner; it read 'Welcome Home, Jack!' Ennis was even surprised. He had no idea the guys were gonna do that, but it made the trip all worthwhile.

Ennis stopped the truck right in front of the wide stairs. As he stepped out, he whispered to the girls in order to wake them from their long slumber.

"Hey ladies, we're home."

They both grumbled and then stretched. Quietly they got their things and headed for the porch. Ennis meet Jack at the passenger's door so he could help him out.

"Here, Jack let me help you."

"Thanks, Ennis."

As Jack stepped out, he got the biggest welcome anyone had ever heard.

"Hey, Jack, welcome back," shouted Dustin McClaine.

"Nice to see ya home," added Mr. Williams.

All the men stood around the stairway and shook Jack's hand as he made his way onto the porch. Jack then turned to Mr. Williams and thanked him for all his extraordinary help at such a short notice.

"Jack, you know I wouldn't have turned my back on you. If it wasn't for your cattle business, my business wouldn't be as well as it is. You can count on me any day," proclaimed Mr. Williams.

Jack stood on the porch, with Ennis helping him, and said, "Thank you all for your hard work and helping me save my ranch. You all will be compensated for your extra time spent here. Now I must get inside and get off my feet. Please feel free to come in and relax a little," stated Jack. Ennis and Jack proceeded inside with the girls trailing behind.

Most of the men waved goodbye and wondered off to the barn to retrieve their belongings along with their horses. Now that the round up was over, they didn't need to stick around. They knew Jack would keep his word and get them their wages somehow. The only hand to stay was Jack's old friend, Dustin McClaine.

While the girls went upstairs to unpack, Ennis sat down, along with Jack, in the living room.

"You need anything, Jack. I'm headed to the kitchen for some cold, ice tea," questioned Ennis as he got up of f the sofa?

"No, I'm good thanks. I just want to lie here awhile."

"Hello!" shouted a voice from the front door.

"In the living room, come in," replied Jack.

"Hey there, Jack," said Dustin.

"Nice to see ya, Dustin, how are you," asked Jack as he sat up to allow Dustin to sit.

"I'm doin all right, I should be askin you that question. You mind if I visit with you for a little," questioned Dustin.

"I don't see why not," stated Ennis, now back from the kitchen.

"Jack . . . Ennis, I wanted to let you know that Avon Singer, one of your private buyers came by lookin to buy 200 cattle for some foreign contact of his. Something like over in one of those fancy countries," explained Dustin.

"Really, now how soon was Avon needin 'em," asked Jack.

"Well, he said in about two weeks. I told 'em to check back with you 'all to see wether you'd have the cattle ready or not," stated Dustin.

"You know Dustin, I really do appreciate what you've done here," exclaimed Jack.

"Isn't that what old friends are for Jack, to help each other out when we can."

At that moment, Dustin paused and looked around. He seemed as though he had a hard question boiling up that he just had to ask.

"You know Jack we have been friends a long time and I've never asked about certain things, but I need to know something," questioned Dustin.

"Now what Dustin," Jack asked resigned.

"Well . . . "

"Just ask the question, will ya," stated Jack.

"Well, you see there's been something flying around about you and Ennis there. And I just um . . . wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth, if you know what I mean," explained Dustin.

"Does it have to do with the accident, Dustin?"

"Yes and no," Dustin frantically looks around again.

"God Damn it! Dustin would you just ask the question. And if you're so worried someone gunna hear you than don't ask it," exclaimed Jack.

"All right then, are you and Ennis lovers," asked Dustin finally?

Ennis's face flushed with embarrassment as he nervously shuffled in his chair. Dustin then knew his accusation was right. 'What would the other hands think,' he thought?

"So it is true then. You and Ennis . . . uh huh."

"Does that change how you see me as your friend, Dustin," Jack inquired?

"Hell yes it does. Makes me think about all those times we've camped together growin up, Jack. How you might have looked at me and all. GOD! All the times I've bathed in front of you. I think I'm gunna be sick." Dustin got up from the sofa and now is pacing the living room floor.

"I'm sorry Dustin, but this is who I am. Nothing in the world will change that. Life for me was difficult. Especially knowing what I have come to love now . . . "

"Jack. I don't know how to take this . . . all this. This is such a shock." Dustin looked at Ennis with this disturbed look on his face thinking what kind of man was he. In addition, knowing how gay men behaved and how they had sex.

"I'm sorry too, Jack. I think I need some time to deal with my best friend being gay. The thoughts right now in my head just ain't great. I just need time to figure this thing out."

"Well, just to let you know, Dustin, my thoughts of you won't change. You have always been my best friend. I hope this may offer you comfort . . . I never thought of you in any way other then my friend. All those times camping and yes, seeing you butt ass naked, I never once thought of you as another possible lover. You have always just been Dustin McClaine, my high school friend."

"I'll take that into consideration, Jack. But for now I need to head out of here. I guess I'll call soon to see if you're al right."

"Take care of yourself, Dustin," replied Jack.

"Ya, you too."

Ennis got up to walk Dustin out, but he was confronted with . . .

"Don't mind . . . I know my way out, thanks. Off to the front door, Dustin briskly walked and behind him a slammed door. At that moment, he was overcome with emotion. His mind was now racing so much that the porch around him started to spin. Then, out of nowhere, he slid down the wall and took a hard seat upon the floor. Everything he ever knew about Jack Twist was now a lie. Where was the friend he once knew? What would become of their friendship? As he sat there and peered into the window; looking at the two men within, he thought, 'this was definitely not what he wanted to hear;' especially not now.

It's been a month now since Jack had been back at Canyon River Ranch. The cattle's sales, this season, had been going quite well; selling about 35 head a week. The herd was finally being reduced to a workable size. Jack's private buyer, Avon Singer, made his big, purchase. With that money, Jack was able to pay all the hands and banks the rest. It was way more than enough. Things were finally getting back to normal around the ranch.

Today, the girls head back to their mom's house. It's Alma, Jr's last year of school and Francine's junior. For them, ranching life was put on hold. Everyone, gathered around Alma's car, saying their goodbyes. Jack, finally back in the saddle, was mounted up on one of his younger colts; holding the reins to Ennis's companion–Cigar Butt.

"Now Darlin, I know you don't want to go, but you have to with school startin' and all," expressed Ennis.

"If you and Jack wouldn't have come out here on those horses, I wouldn't be fusin' about leavin," stated Alma, Jr.

"Jr, you need to just get in that car, you'll have next summer," exerted Alma.

"But Mom, please," pleaded Alma, Jr as she threw her hands to her sides and made a childish, little stomp.

"Jesus! Alma, Jr go with your mother and we'll see ya on your first break . . ."

Ennis was interrupted by a cloud of dust he noticed coming up the drive. No one was expected today; no grain delivery or saw dust delivery, so he wondered who the hell was upon the property. He looked to Jack with accusation.

"You expectin someone, Jack," questioned Ennis?

"No, you," replied Jack.

As the vehicle grew nearer, they could make out a mid-sized pickup. The day was starting to slip away and Ennis and Jack were headed to the top for their annual fall camping. Instead, the now approaching vehicle was of the utmost importance. It was unfamiliar to the two men, drawing Jack's attention so much that he dismounted his horse.

Alma was also intrigued by this strange meeting that she was transfixed; watching the vehicle drive past, around the circular center of grass and come to a stop right in front of her car. The girls, now chatting amongst themselves, seemed interested with the driver. Which was a young, brown haired man, who seemed to be close to Alma Jr's age.

"Excuse me, Alma," Ennis stated as he began to walk over to the stranger who had already stepped out of his pickup.

"May we help you, young man," asked Ennis as he made his way over to him?

The young man was tall and thin. Definitely a cowboy. White Stetson hat, flannel shirt, jeans and the one thing a lot of cowboys have . . . a rodeo belt buckle. Another thing stood out, he leaned on the fender of his truck. It also must be a cowboy thing.

"I'm looking for the owner of Canyon River Ranch, sir," stated the young man.

"Well, I am one of them. You gotta name of the person your lookin for," replied Ennis.

"Yeah, I'm lookin for a Mr. Jack Twist, answered the man as he pushed himself off the fender and approached Ennis. You him," stated the young man.

At this point, everyone looked at Jack. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him. He stepped out around Francine slowly and peered toward the strange man. Jack's heart pounded and he thought, 'Who the hell is this.'

"I'm Jack Twist."

The young man started walking over. Jack handed Alma, Jr the reins to both horses and met the man half way. When they met, the man put his hand out toward Jack.

"I'm Booby Twist, your son."

For a minute Jack was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. After all this time, his son was standing before him. Jack sized Bobby up. 'What a man he had become and a cow poke at that,' thought Jack. It seemed like forever and then Jack took his son's hand and shook it.

"Well, it's nice to see ya, son. You have definitely grown up." While still shaking his son's hand, Jack yelled to Ennis.

"Ennis come here and meet my son," exclaimed Jack.

Ennis walked over and shook Bobby's hand. Jack explained to him that this was his and Lureen's son.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby, I'm your father's partner and these here are my daughters," Ennis stated. He motioned to the girls to come over along with Alma. "And this here is their mother, Alma Beers," continued Ennis.

"Greetings, pleasure to meet you all," answered Bobby as he tipped his hat.

The girls chuckled and waved goodbye as they made their way back to the car. Along the way, they quietly were deciding who'd be the one to get to Bobby first.

"Don't mind them, Bobby, you know girls. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'd like to stay and talk, but I've gotta get going . . . Ennis," Alma states while headed back to her car and waves.

"Talk to ya soon, Alma," stated Jack.

"Yeah, see ya, Jack," replies Alma.

It was early enough to invite Bobby to stay and get better acquainted. Time was still on the men's side; fall wasn't upon them yet. Which gave them at least another couple days before they weren't able to reach the top of Brokeback. This was Jack and Ennis's favorite time of year. Their time to escape from the ranch. They'd usually go up for about a week, bringing back with them the meat that would hold them over til spring.

Jack walked the two horses toward the barn while Ennis saw Alma and the girls off. Bobby kinda trailed behind Jack and left his truck right where he parked it. It all seemed surreal to him as he looked around at the big ranch. 'Wow. I didn't expect him to have all this,' thought Bobby to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Well there Bobby, are you comin in here or what," questioned Jack as he slipped of his young colt's saddle.

Bobby stood there quite for a moment as Ennis walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right there Bobby. You look like you're ready to pass out or something," inquired Ennis.

"Yeah, sure . . . am. I just can't believe I'm actually here," stated Bobby subdued.

"Then let's go and give Jack a hand with those horses. Then we'll head inside, make some supper and talk shop a while," Ennis stated as him and Bobby made their way toward the barn.

"That does sound great, Ennis," replied Bobby watching the dust rise with every step he made.

Jack had already taken care of the horses while Ennis minded after Bobby. He also managed to get them into their stalls and watered.

"Damn it Jack, we were on our way. We could have helped you know," barked Ennis.

"I'm not about to wait, Ennis. They were already bitin my hands off. They needed alittle something now," remarked Jack while pouring the last of Cigar Butt's grain.

"So, Jack, what's it like . . . the ranching life," questioned Bobby.

For Bobby, calling him Jack just fit. He hadn't really gotten over him leaving. There were times in Bobby's life when he needed his father. A father that understood the growing up of a boy to a man. Of course, Bobby questioned why Jack left his mom. Or what did he do to deserve growing up without his Dad. Did he not love him or his mom? The list grows every time he thinks about it and the more he does the more he grows confused.

"I mean, I noticed all the cattle and horses, that's gotta be a lot of work, right," questioned Bobby again.

"Yes and no. Ya see when I got hurt a few months back, having friends here in the ranching business helps. All I did was hire some extra hands to help out," stated Jack.

Jack had no idea that his son knew about the accident. It never even crossed his mind why Bobby didn't ask what happened either. The men made their way to the cabin's porch and sat for a few moments. Jack could see the questions building up inside Bobby's mind. However, Jack could also see that Bobby was fighting other things as well. He knew only in time would Bobby ask those kind of questions.

"You know Jack . . . I've been livin up there in Lightning Flat," Bobby bursted out after a pregnant pause while standing at the kitchen window watching Ennis flip burgers.

"Really, I thought that old place would have collapsed by now," replied Jack surprised.

"No, it's still holding up good. I finally got it lookin like a real farm now. Sort of like this place."

"Well, I was hoping to get that place, but Pa and I never really saw eye to eye. What are your plans with the place, Bobby?"

"I was thinking of something similar to what you got going on here. Cattle . . . horses. Maybe even some sheep or goats. Goats seem to be really big right now."

"It takes work, Bobby. Hard work."

"Yeah, but for some reason or another, Jack, I've always enjoyed growing up ranching."

Ennis yells from the back deck, "Hey you two, supper's ready. Get it while it's still hot!"

Jack, Ennis and Bobby sat down at the long mahogany table after finishing their meal. Hamburgers always were Jack's favorite. Go figure, raising cattle all his life. The men seemed to talk about everything, jumping from subject to subject. The conversations never appeared to get dull or at best, boring. They had a lot to catch up on, which kept them up until the early hours of the morning.


	12. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story titled Brokeback Mountain. I'm not profiting from writing this. All characters are the soul creation of Anne Proulx.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas to my readers who celebrate. Sorry again for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Confessions**

Ennis and Jack spent the day setting up camp. Jack put up the tent while Ennis crouched around the newly built fire pit. They invited Bobby to join them, but he didn't want to intrude. There would be plenty of time soon enough. Ennis already had tied the picket line and put up the horses. As he prepared the evening meal, he watched Jack fuss over the tent canvas. He thought it was funny how Jack swore at every little thing. Ennis laid down the potato he began peeling and walked over to Jack.

"Why don't you take a break," Ennis stated as he wrapped his arms around Jack?

"No, I can't. I've got to get this fuckin tent up so we've got somewhere to sleep tonight," replied Jack while pushing his way out of Ennis's embrace.

"You know, Jack, we've slept on the ground before. It's not going to kill us," explained Ennis as Jack went back to fixing the tent.

"If that's what you want Ennis, but it's going to get fuckin down right cold," Jack asserted.

"Jack. We've got like three days. Why don't you help me build this fire and we'll eat some supper? I brought your favorite . . . beans," stated Ennis.

"Well all right. I guess we can finish camp tomorrow," agreed Jack as he dropped the stakes for the tent ties.

Jack helped Ennis finish preparing their supper. Before long, the two men, with full stomachs, sat under a moon lit sky and warmed themselves with some whiskey. They talked about a lot of things: spring maintence, new foals and calves and of course, their love. Jack seemed to always, when drunk, go on and on about that. One topic that seemed avoided this night was Bobby. Ennis wanted to talk about it, but felt that he shouldn't push the issue. He just slowly drifted off into a deep sleep while listening to Jack chatter about what seemed to be nothing.

** Section Break **

Ennis woke early as usual. He found himself interlaced with Jack. He laid there staring at Jack, while he slept, as the sun danced upon him. Ennis loved this time of day where everything had an innocence to it. He tried to roll onto his back to have a cigarette, but Jack noticed, tugged at Ennis and pulled him close.

Ennis whispered, "Hey, don't you think someone's got to get up and start breakfast."

Jack whimpered and moaned, "No, stay here."

Jack quickly grabbed Ennis's hand and placed it on his penis. Again, Ennis pulled his hand away like he did when they first were on Brokeback. Ennis jumped to his feet and began to explain to Jack what the doctor said and of course Jack tried to plead with Ennis.

"Please, it's just been too long, Ennis."

"Jack, you remember what the doctor said, it could permanently hurt you."

"Yes, I know, but this is killing me. I need you . . . now!" Ennis stood above Jack and slips his pants on and ignores Jacks pleading while Jack's hand is outstretched. He changes the subject, quickly.

"Well, if we want to do any hunting today, we better get going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Jack while releasing his grip on Ennis.

Ennis made his way to his feet, walked behind the tent and proceeded to urinate. While doing so, he thought about a quick breakfast. When he finished and put his penis back into his worn, blue jeans, he thought, 'we've got left overs from last night!' He made his way to the still steaming fire pit and relit it. As the breakfast aroma rose from the fire, Jack woke.

"Your finally up, sleepy head," Ennis stated to Jack.

"No, not really."

The two men ate briskly, forgone bathing, saddled their horses and readied the pack mules. For today was their only day to hunt for some of their winter rations.

** Section Break **

They made their way through the moss, lined trails and across the many streams that meandered along Brokeback Mountain. There was a sizable amount of silence between them except for the occasional creak of leather or Jack's undesirable, harmonica playing.As they were making their way, through the last stream and onto the big pasture, Ennis finally spoke up.

"Jack, you mind me askin, what happened to you and Lureen?"

"Well, Ennis, I believe it was a mixture of things. Mostly her father. You know. He'd just interfere with everything, including raising Bobby and how I should have treated Lureen. She was always Daddy's little girl. There were times when I believed that Bobby needed help, or the school teacher would call and express concern. She wouldn't believe it. I mean, but there was a boat load of reasons, Ennis."

"Jesus, Jack, I didn't realize things were that bad off," Ennis rambled while watching Cigar Butt's footing on the stream's edge.

"The other thing about her was she let that damn business of hers go to her head. Once her daddy died and she got all that money from him, she then called all the shots. I mean everything. I was just what you'd call a "equipment salesman" to her. Hell, Ennis our love life died. We barely even fucked, not even twice a week if you were lucky. Our relationship was better handled over the God damn phone. It's better off this way, Ennis. She offered me some money when we got divorced, but I didn't take it. I told her that I'd rather just go on my way rather then be paid to leave. So I went back to rodeoin' and saved the money I won."

"I'm truly sorry, Jack. What was it like for you when you saw Bobby at the ranch," questioned Ennis?

"Shit Ennis, I thought I was going to die. I couldn't believe he found me. I could have been anywhere. How did he know I was here?"

"That's a damn good question, Jack. He looks good though, nice and well mannered and such. You think he got that from Lureen?"

"Yeah, but he got the ranchin', rodeo stuff from me," Jack stated as he followed Ennis's horse out onto the meadow.

"Well, I wonder what he's gunna want from you now."

"I'm not too sure, but I hope he plans on stickin' around. I'd sure like to make up for all the lost time."

**Section Break**

Time had passed and the leaves were falling again, but this past year proved to have some interesting turn of events for Ennis and Jack. In May, beautiful Alma, Jr graduated from high school. She finished with honors. She didn't make valavictorian, but that was ok with Ennis. With graduation came spring foaling and the girls were always there to help. There was another good crop of calves, but the unexpected loss of one of Canyon River Ranch's greatest bulls had now caused major chaos. Fixing all the fencing had been a monumentous job. It's still not all finished. Again, they've had to hire more hands. In order to help out, Bobby returned to his father's ranch.

Jack sat at the long, mahogany table and searched through dozens of breeders tabloids looking for a new breeding, bull. He decided, in order to find the best bull, he would turn to someone he knew could carry out that task. He would have to find Dustin McClaine. Dustin always had the better knowledge of breeding bulls growing up and he still does. He helped Jack find his first bull when he started the ranch. With his chin upon his hand, staring out the living room window, Jack thought, 'Where would I find him.' As he thought about this, Ennis stepped into the room.

"Hey there, Jack," stated Ennis as he walked past Jack and into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Hi, Ennis," Jack answered back quietly.

"What's going on Jack, you sound miserable," asked Ennis?

"Well, I gotta try to find Dustin and we hadn't heard from him in more than a year. You think he'll help out," explained Jack.

"Gee, I'm not really sure. I think he took everything pretty rough when we told him, you know. Couldn't we use Andrew to find us a new bull," asked Ennis while he rushed to put some sugar in his steaming cup.

"Yeah, I guess we could, but I think that Andrew has agents or something find bulls for him. I don't know Ennis. We just gotta get ourselves a bull by spring or at least by breeding season. These damn cows are gunna start to cycle by March."

"I know, Jack. Just see what Andrew says ok and let me know."

"All right," Jack stated as he collected the tabloids.

"I'm headed back out to the south pastures to try and finish the last 50 feet of that fencing," Ennis explained as he turned to exit the cabin.

"See ya, Ennis!" As the door slammed behind him, Ennis shouted back, "Yeah see ya."

Jack walked into the kitchen, poured himself a mug of coffee, and prepared to go over and see Andrew. He thought, 'he helped with holding those cattle last year, hopefully he can find me a bull.' He sat again at the mahogany table and threw on his boots, then his heavy flannel jacket. He stood quietly, sipping the hot brown liquid looking out the screen porch door. He wondered if this would be his last year breeding his champion Angus. His cattle were what brought in the good money, while the horses, on the other hand, were more or less for fun.

"Damn it! What the hell I'm I going to do if I can't find another fuckin bull," Jack said out loud while slamming down his mug on the small table next to the door.

Still standing at the front door, Jack paused and looked at all the ribbons hanging on the walls around him. He thought to himself, 'My cattle had gotten us this far, so I'm not giving up just yet.' He turned and walked out. He made his way to the barn to saddle up yet another one of his younger horses. This one is special though, it was out of his trusty, bay mare. She too, as of three months ago, died. She was 32 and foundered. A real bad case. So, Jack's gotta get himself a new mount and he had chosen this one. He had named her Sunset. Her coloring his not quite sorrel and not quite bay. She's feisty though, a lot of spirit and he liked that. As Jack saddled her up, he talked to her calmly. She shifted a little, but Jack was steady with her. He pulled her gently back toward him and rubbed beneath her chin. At the same time, Bobby walked in from the barn's side door. The door made a loud, creaking sound and with Sunset facing away from the door, it startled her. She tried to bolt from it, but Jack caught her.

"Easy there, Sunset," Jack spoke softly as he rubbed her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to spook her. I didn't realize you were in here," stated Bobby.

"That's ok. I've been meaning to fix that door anyway. I just don't seem to have the time lately."

"Where you headed, Jack?"

"I'm headed over to Andrew Williams to see if he can find me another bull. What are you up to," questioned Jack?

"Oh, nothing really. I just got back from town. Do you mind if I ride over with you?"

"No. Who you gunna ride?"

"Well, I was thinking of Gunner, if that's ok?"

"You sure, he's pretty quick. You gotta really keep your mind about you ride him."

While walking over to Gunner's stall, Bobby smirked at Jack and stated, "I like a good challenge sometimes."

Bobby latched on the lead rope and walked Gunner to the nearest post and tied him to it. He quickly brushed him and cleaned his hooves. All the while, Gunner is jigging left and right, putting Bobby through his paces. When he tried to put the saddle blanket on Gunner, Gunner decided to jumped sideways.

"Uh, Jack I think I need your quite hands here."

"I thought you liked a challenge," Jack stated with a chuckle.

"Very funny, Jack," Bobby said while handing Jack the saddle.

"Here, let me get him ready for you then you can have him back."

In no time Jack had Gunner cinched up and bridled. He handed the reins over to Bobby. Jack watched as his son flawlessly threw himself upon a horse for the first time on the ranch or in front of him for that matter. He too then mounted Sunset, took a few moments and practiced a little with her on cues outside the barn. Bobby rushed over to Jack, he quickly pulled up on the reins and Gunner practically sat down.

"She looks great, Jack. Have you worked with her much," questioned Bobby?

"Yeah. Only here and there, though. But she knows what she's doing," replied Jack as he pulled up on Sunset's reins to get her to back up a few steps. "Well she's good, let's go."

Both Jack and Bobby started to walk down the dusty, grey drive. At first, Gunner was excited and felt like he wanted to canter off from under Bobby, but Bobby kept his ground. Meanwhile, Jack continued to work Sunset with every step. Circles, side passes, stops, gos, and again, backups. The horses around them, in their luscious green pastures, followed along the fence, inquisitively. To both men, this all seemed so awkward. Finally being in the same place together after all these years. Especially trying to muster up some kind of conversation. But now time had passed and Bobby was ready for questions he'd been putting off. Out of nowhere Bobby finally asks:

"So. Jack, what's up between you and Ennis?"

Jack could sense that his face turned ghostly white. He couldn't find the words, he was overwhelmed with this straightforward question, especially from his son.

"EXCUSE ME! What exactly do you mean, Bobby?"

"Jack, come on, you know what I mean. I see the way you two interact with each other. You don't have to be a genius to figure it out."

Jack clears his throat. "What do you know about that kind of "stuff?" Especially when your talking about your father, at that!"

"I didn't mean no disrespect by it. Anyway, I'm old enough to know a thought or two about sexual "stuff" as you call it. I'm not 10 years old anymore. I have had a few girlfriends before."

"I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about it, all right."

"Well, when will you be comfortable about it?"

"Damn it, Bobby! I'm not sure. It's not really any of your business."

"Fine!" Bobby blurted out as he gave Gunner a little kick in order to get him going faster. Bobby thought, 'Gotcha Jack, I knew it! Bobby gave a smile smirk.

They made their way down the dusty dirt drive, now with an even more awkward silence. It wasn't like Bobby didn't want to talk, it was just that his father was extraordinarily quite. When they came upon the street, Jack turned Sunset to the left and Gunner followed. He dragged on a cigarette, long and held in the smoke. His mind now thinking of 'what his son thought of him. Would he love him still or hate him?' They approached Andrew Williams's driveway, above the entrance hung a huge, metal sign, it read:

HOLLOW POINT RANCH

Bobby looked up at it in awe, knowing that the ranch must be gigantic and "well off." Along the graveled drive ran long rows of towering evergreens. It sort of looked like an old-fashioned plantation. The pastures, in the distance, were well groomed with plenty of cattle. At the end of the long driveway, stood to the left side, a white colonial style home. A two story. It had the tall white pillars and a large porch with hanging flowers pots.

As they approached the porch, both men dismounted and tied their mounts to the hitching posts alongside of the stairway. Jack removed his hat and dusted himself off outside the front door. Bobby stayed alongside Gunner, watching from afar. Jack proceeded to knock on the oversized door. "Coming," he heard though it. A few moments later the door opened.

"May I help you," said the woman in an unusual uniform?

"I'm looking for Mr. Williams, ma'am," stated Jack.

"Who shall I say is askin," questioned the woman while leaning partly outside.

"I'm Jack Twist, ma'am. He'll know who I am," he answered, reassuringly. She stepped inside. Jack turned to Bobby and shrugged like he didn't know the woman. Roughly five minutes later, Andrew made his way to the door.

"Hey Jack, how the hell are you," he stated as he saw Jack, made his way out the door and proceeded to give Jack a hug.

"I'm doin' good, Andrew," Jack returned unlocking the embrace. Then they turned toward the stairway, away from the door. "Andrew, I'd like you to meet my son, Bobby," stated Jack.

"Wow, Jack I didn't know you had a son," Andrew stated as he stepped toward Bobby. "Nice to meet you, Bobby," he said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Williams," Bobby returned the hand shake.

"How's those cattle of yours doing, Jack," asked Andrew as he turned back to Jack?

"Well, that's why I've come to you, Andrew. To see if you could find me a new bull. Mine died not too long ago and breeding season is coming up. Can you help me," Jack explained?

"Damn, Jack, unfortunately I can't right now. Have you thought of Dustin, I know he'd be able to help you," Andrew said?

"Yeah, I have thought about him," stated Jack. At that moment, Bobby looked almost like a deer in the light of an oncoming car. 'Where have I heard that name before,' he thought.

"I'm just now sure where to find him at, Andrew," Jack said.

"I think he said he was headed back to Lightning Flat for a while. You should check there," Andrew led on. Now Bobby really was interested, he couldn't help wanting to know more and would the two men elaborate on anything else.

"Thanks for letting me know that he went home," Jack stated. 'Home,' Bobby thought. "Did he mention if he still had his pa's place or not," asked Jack?

"Yeah, I do believe so, Jack. He never said anything otherwise," replied Andrew.

"I appreciate all your information," Jack said as he again shook Andrew's hand.

"You're quite welcome, Jack . . . anything," Andrew answered. Bobby stepped in and shook the man's hand again and tipped his hat.

"It was sure nice meeting you, Mr. Williams," expressed Bobby.

"Likewise," Andrew returned. The men departed ways. Now it was time to find Dustin and Jack knew exactly where to look.

Bobby seemed a little uneasy on the way back to Canyon River Ranch. Jack decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's the matter with you, Bobby," Jack questioned?

"Oh, it's nothing Jack."

"Well, it's got to be something. You're awfully upset. I can see it on your face."

"I just don't want to accusate about anything else I'm not sure of."

"Why not, you already have about me and Ennis," expressed Jack with a kind of sarcasm.

"You see, Jack, while I was in town, I over heard a man talking about an accident that happened a while back, just outside town along one of the quarry roads. He stated that another man, he didn't give the name, along with another man, named Dustin, was involved with a beating," Bobby rambled.

"Really, anything else," Jack questioned with strong interest.

"Yeah, the man said that one of them was from up there in Lightning Flat." Jack was silent for a moment. 'Could Dustin really been involved with his attack,' he thought?

"And no other names were given," Jack blurted out without warning.

Startled, Bobby reiterated, "NO."

Jack decided to pick up the pace. They were already in the driveway just past the mailbox. Jack gave Sunset a kick and looked at Bobby, "Let's go." Bobby nodded in agreement. Then they were off. When they got to the end of the drive, by the cabin, Ennis was waiting for them. As they came to a rough, sliding stop, Jack yelled out, "Hey Ennis!"

The men jumped down from their horses and stood there with Ennis. They discussed what Andrew had told them about Dustin.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take a ride up there," stated Ennis while he pushed himself off from the rock wall around the circular grass mound in the driveway.

"I was thinking of sending him a letter first and if I don't hear from him, then we can make a trip up there, either way, I will find him especially after what Bobby just got done telling me," stated Jack while removing Sunset's bridle.

"And what was that," Ennis inquired.

"It seems my friend, Dustin might have had something to do with a rancher getting beaten sometime ago," Jack bellowed.

"Uh, huh," Ennis let out. Bobby didn't say much, just untacked Gunner, looking at the men occasionally. He hoped to witness something that would rat them out about being lovers, but as always the men were careful not to. They then, checked the horses to see if they were overheated and sweaty, but they weren't.

** Section Break**

The following day, Jack drove himself into town and went directly to the post office. There he purchased a post card and wrote upon it:

DUSTIN-

I HOPE THINGS ARE STILL GOOD BETWEEN

YOU AND I. I REALLY NEED YOU TO COME BACK

TO THE RANCH. I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND

ANOTHER BULL. THANKS!

YOUR FRIEND

JACK T

Once Jack finished, he headed off to pick up some groceries from the local store. He meandered around the aisles, picking up things and placing them in the cart. Slowly, he made his way around the store and thought more about Dustin then what he was buying. He really hoped that all was well with his friend and that he would at least answer his letter.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Ennis, Bobby and the girls headed out on a trail ride in order to bring some of the cows closer to the ranch that needed to be breed. Foaled calves also needed to be brought to the south pastures so they can start building muscle on the good grass. So, now getting that new bull was extremely important. The horses would soon have to be moved too, to different pastures. It was a lot of work, but it seemed to help keep this family together. What started out as plans for Ennis and Jack had now brought everyone closer.

Jack arrived back home. He made his way to the porch, groceries in tow. He stumbled and dropped some of the items onto the porch.

"Shit!" Jack stated aloud as he picked up the packages. Once he got the items back in the bag, he went to the door to find a note hanging on it.

GONE OUT TO THE BACK PASTURES TO

TO COLLECT THE COWS. BE BACK SOON

TO ROUND UP THE CALVES. SEE YA LATER.

- ENNIS

'I guess I'll get ready for when they return,' Jack thought. He proceeded to go to the kitchen and put the groceries away. Leaving the brown bags on the table, Jack went out toward the barn to saddle up Sunset. By the time he finished, he could see the small, dust cloud out toward the southern horizon. 'Here they come,' Jack thought. 'Just in time.'

** Section Break**

Jack woke with the sun beating on him. He rolled to his right, squinted his eyes and looked at the bedside clock. It read: 8:00am. "God I overslept," stated Jack aloud. Slowly, he stretched his arms out over his head and pushed his legs toward the end of the bed. As always, Ennis was already gone. Jack laid there a few minutes and adjusted his eyes to the light. He placed his hands behind his head and propped it up. He thought of what he had to do today.

'I guess I better get one of my new yearlings going. I'll just have to pass on working with Sunset. She's coming along so well though,' Jack thought to himself as he finally got up. He walked over to his clothes that were draped over the back of a wooden chair next to the closet. He then headed downstairs to get a cup of fresh coffee.

This was the life he always dreamed of and it never gets boring. This is what he was raised to do and what his father did to the day he died. Everyday Jack's dreams are fulfilled right before his very eyes and he couldn't be happier.

Jack stood, leaning upon the counter, sipping the hot coffee Ennis made him before leaving again to take care of livestock. 'Well, Jack thought, I guess I better get my ass to it. I gotta get something done today.' He put down his cup and walked through one passage and into the living room and stopped at the front door, picked up a boot and slid it on. Then, the other and took his flannel that was hanging on a wooden dowel by the door.

Slowly, Jack made his way to the barn. He looked toward the ground while he walked. His shoulders were somewhat hunched up like it was cold and his hands were plunged deep inside his pockets. He entered the barn to find that Ennis brought one of the yearlings inside already for him. Jack just smiled and then thought, 'Ennis what would I do without you. I could have gotten this stinkin' horse.' Jack walked over to where they keep the tack and grabbed a rope halter and long, lounge line, then made his way toward where Ennis stalled the horse.

The horse was chocolate in color or what a lot of plains people call Gurello. It had a large, white blaze with a lot of hair at the forelock that slightly covered its eyes. It stood at the stall door with its head hanging over, watching Jack. Once Jack approached the stall, the horse pulled itself back in the stall and began to try and run around inside, snorting. Jack placed the halter and line down quietly outside the stall door and proceeded to open it. He raised his hand and shook them as he steadily made a shh-shh sound. The horse calmed. It was now time to get the halter on and get this horse to the round pen for some work.

It 's now been three hours of hard work for the yearling and Jack is exhausted. The colt is coming along just as he'd wanted, so it's a good time to stop. Jack decides to "walk out" the colt in order to cool him off. The two made their way out of the pen. 'I wonder if Dustin had written back yet, I guess I'll go see,' Jack thought while walking the colt toward the driveway. The pace was slow and soothing to both man and horse. The rigorous workout before had them aching and sweating. There was a nice breeze that refreshed them. Finally, at the mailbox, Jack reached in for the mail. He thumbed through it, at first just a bunch of bills, then reaching the last piece realized it was a post card. Jack flipped it over and read:

JACK-

NO, I'M NOT UPSET. JUST NEEDED SOME TIME

AWAY. LIGHTNING FLAT SOUNDED GOOD. YOU

BET I'LL HELP OUT. BE THERE IN ABOUT A WEEK.

WE'LL TALK THEN.

YOUR FRIEND

MCCLAINE

Jack is pleased that his childhood friend hadn't disowned him and that he'd see him soon. At this moment, Jack's stress seemed to ease off his mind and soul. 'Now, I'd be able to get my new bull and things would be normal again,' thought Jack as he led the young colt along the dusty drive back toward the barn.

When they made their way back, Jack decided quickly to tie the colt first in order to give him a brush down and pick out his hooves before putting him in for the night. He walked the colt over to the posts along the fence line opposite the barn and hooked him. Jack stuffed the mail into his back pocket and turned toward the barn. When he glanced in that direction, he first noticed the laughter, which to him seemed not so ordinary. Then, what he saw next proved to be extremely unusual. 'Was that Bobby,' the thought to himself trying not to stare, squinting.

What he saw was exactly what he thought! He stood a moment rubbing his eyes and almost straining them to see. Then again he saw them. Bobby and one of the male, ranch hands were running around the open aisle of the barn, chasing each other. Jack's mouth dropped in shock as he quickly turned away. 'Could this be true, his son gay? No wonder Bobby was straight forward about me and Ennis. Oh, God I said straight, didn't I,' Jack thought quietly as he shook his head while facing the ground. Jack walked back over to the colt who was pawing the ground with impatience. As he did so, he wiped the sweat from his brow, still quite in shock from what he saw and leaned upon the fence.


	13. Profound Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the short story "Brokeback Mountain." All characters are the creation of Anne Prolux.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long delay and for the strong language. Life certainly has had its fair share of distractions from my writing including the death of my mother. Here is the next chapter. . . Enjoy!**

**Flashback is in **_**Italics**_**. **

**Chapter 12**

**Profound Moments**

Jack stood silent at the fence still gazing into the fields as he dragged long on a cigarette. His mind was fixed upon what he just had witnessed. 'Were my eyes playing tricks on me?' he thought. "Yes," he stated out loud to himself as he shook his head in order to remove the mental picture. The picture of his son running frantically around the barn with one of Jack's younger ranch boys in tow was burned into his mind.

"Oh God," Jack blurted out again. Suddenly, the air around him felt heavy. Something wasn't right.

Jack waited a few moments then quickly looked toward the barn. The laughter was gone. As he looked on, he saw his son walking from out of the barn. Bobby shoved his hands deep within his pockets and for a brief moment he and his father's eyes met. Bobby didn't stop worried about a confrontation with Jack. He could already see the confusion building up in his father's eyes.

As Bobby's silhouette got farther and farther away, Jack stood motionlessly watching till he could no longer see it. He lit another cigarette and turned back to the young colt. Patting him, he again began the task of cleaning his hooves that he was so rudely interrupted from. Unexpectedly, Ennis walked over.

"Hey, Jack," Ennis said startling him. Jack dropped the colt's hoof. It hit the ground hard.

"Jesus, Ennis! I didn't hear you back there. You scared the shit out of me," Jack stated as he held his chest suggesting that his breath was taken from him. He picked up the colt's hoof again.

"Well, I only wanted to ask you how the colt was coming along, Jack. I'm sorry," explained Ennis.

"It's ok Ennis. I'm just a little worked up. That's all," replied Jack as he finished the last of the colt's hooves.

"So this that colt out of Rimrock Ranch's champion stallion, huh?" asked Ennis.

"Yes, it is. That ole Leo mare of ours done good, didn't she," replied Jack while rubbing the colt's forehead.

"Yeah she sure did. I'm glad we bought her. She's had great babies for us and brought us some damn good money too," said Ennis as he made his way around the colt sizing him up.

"Well, he should bring us just as much money or better," stated Jack as he took the lead rope into his hand.

"That's good then, I reckon," answered Ennis.

The two men walked along side of the young colt as they made their way to the barn. The colt swished his tail at the annoying flies while Jack unlatched his halter and proceeded to leave his stall, locking it behind him. Ennis was checking over the other stalled horses one last time.

"Jack, how about we head to the cabin? It's late and we haven't even had supper yet," suggested Ennis.

"Sounds great! I'm starved," replied Jack as he slid the barn doors shut.

Back at the cabin, Ennis started to prepare their supper. As always, Ennis almost burnt his hands from the scolding hot water and cursed himself for it.

"Fuck!" he blurted out while stomping his foot.

"Are you alright, Ennis?" Jack questioned from the dining room.

"Yes, I just had the god damn water too hot again," Ennis replied while drying his hands. He turned to the refrigerator and pulled out some fresh steaks. He opened a can of beans to go along with them and placed them on the stove to simmer. The aroma filled the room and all Jack could think of was that he loved when Ennis cooked. Ennis walked into the dining room to see Jack daydreaming at the table.

"Hey, Jack!" Ennis stated.

"Yeah, uh what," Jack suddenly replied as he was snapped back to the present.

"Where were you just then?" Ennis asked while headed back to the kitchen to get the food.

"Well, for one, I was thinking about your cooking and two about my son," Jack replied.

"What do you mean about your son," Ennis yelled from the hallway between the kitchen and dining room as he brought the last of the supper to the table and sat.

"Uh, I saw him today in the barn running around with Chandler Dobbins," Jack said with a blank look on his face staring at his dinner plate.

"Chandler Dobbins and _what_ were running around the barn?" questioned Ennis. At this point, supper had seemed not to be of importance.

"Exactly what I said Ennis. Running around the barn together. You know chasing each other like we did up on Brokeback so many years ago," Jack reminded him as he finally cut up his steak.

"Are you sure? What did you say to him?" Ennis questioned.

"Nothing," Jack said solemnly.

"Nothing! Why the hell didn't you lay into that boy? And where in God's name is he anyway? He's got to answer to this," Ennis said shouting.

"Damn Ennis, I don't know. He just walked off. He barely even looked at me!" Jack remarked.

"Well, come daybreak we're going to look for 'em, Jack," Ennis stated as he shoved some steak and beans into his gapping mouth.

~Section Break~

Bobby made his way in the dark quietly, placing his feet carefully in order not to trip himself. He could see ok but not like his dad or Ennis could. Bobby usually didn't carry a watch for being raised by the sun; get up when it does stop working when it goes down. He decided he must have been walking for at least three hours when he studied the sun's position. He finally thought to himself, 'I should be far enough. Fuck it! I'm stopping here.'

Bobby made it only to the first campsite his father built. He wanted to make it out to Brokeback's site but without a horse he was screwed. It was too far for him to walk there, so for now he was far enough away from Canyon River Ranch. He built a fire, hoping it would keep him warm. Dumbass left without anything; no blanket, food, horse, or even Chandler. It was all Bobby could do. He didn't want to fight with his father about how his son turned out, but Bobby could only think of one thing. . .Chandler. He sat gazing up at the stars and dragged on a cigarette hard. Slowly, he let out the smoke, and as he looked at it, it made a hazy covering over the night sky.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to face my dad and how am I going to live with myself. People die for living this way. How the hell did my dad survive,'Bobby's thoughts rambled around in his head.

"Fuck," Bobby blurted aloud as he slammed his hand on the ground beside him.

In the distance you could hear the faint squawlering of coyotes. They too seem to be having their own family battle. As Bobby lay still rambling he slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Section Break~

It's daybreak and all is quiet at the ranch. The working day had started early. Peering out over the rim of Brokeback Mountain, the sun had now turned everything burnt orange. Out at the end of the drive, a dust cloud had formed; a car. It bounced its way toward the old cabin along the groomed pastures. It's mid-spring and Ennis's girls are returning. Alma Jr stopped the car at the same overhang as her father had. Both girls grabbed their luggage and headed toward the cabin. Francine was the first to the front door, but it seemed to be locked.

"Damn it!" Francine declared.

"What's wrong, Francine?" asked Alma Jr.

"Seems like dad left the door locked again," answered Francine as she turned and leaned on the porch railing.

"Let's try the back. Leave the bags," stated Alma Jr as she trotted down the stairs of the porch.

"Ok," Francine replied following behind her sister.

Indeed the back door was unlocked and the girls entered the dark hallway. Francine pushed her way past Alma Jr; yelling for her dad. Alma Jr heard a loud thump from the back door.

"What was that?" Alma Jr blurted out. Then a pregnant pause.

"Francine!" Alma Jr shouted.

"It was me tripping over that god damn dog. You know well enough that dog lays everywhere. It's like he owns the place. Jack should do something with him. Sam can't see worth a damn plus he's deaf. Dog should be put out of its misery," replied Francine as she caught herself on the kitchen counter.

"Francine! You are just wrong," Alma Jr said while turning on the kitchen light.

"Well it's true," Francine confessed as she walked down the hallway into the living room.

The girls looked further for signs of their dad or Jack, but to no avail. Finally, they noticed that a few things missing.

"They must be out 'cus I don't see dad's boots or his sweatshirt anywhere," Francine stated as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, Jack's camping gear is gone too from their room," shouted Alma Jr from at the top of the stairs.

"I wonder where they could have gone. They knew we were coming today," blurted Francine as she slowly made her way up the stairs after Alma Jr to Jack and Ennis's room.

"I certainly hope they didn't have any problems with the cattle. It's not like them to go off without leaving a note or something," noted Alma Jr while she sat upon the two men's bed.

"Maybe we should go check the barn. They could be out there working some horses," replied Francine.

"They should have heard the car pull up. I don't know. Let's just go," Alma Jr said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Out at the barn, the girls again searched for any signs that Ennis or Jack were there. This time, with a closer look, they noticed fresh hoof tracks leading away from the barn. Once they saw this, they went to the tack room to find the men's equipment missing. Quickly, the girls ran to the pasture adjacent to the barn, and rounded up their horses. It didn't take long before they too where headed off toward Brokeback Mountain.

Not much was said as the girls made their way along a deep gorge that separated one of the grazing fields. There are so many pastures at Canyon River Ranch. Each one had a purpose. The girls looked around at the cows that spotted those fields.

"This place sure has grown a lot," Francine stated out loud.

"What?" Alma Jr asked as she turned and looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry I was thinking out loud again," Francine remarked.

"It's ok, Francine. It's nice to hear you talk about Dad's place," Alma Jr answered.

"You know Alma, I'm truly glad that Dad found Jack. I mean I know it's not the greatest love story, but Dad is at his happiest with Jack. I've never seen him this happy," Francine rambled while sitting so humbly upon her horse chin held high.

"Well, to me it is. No matter who it's with either," Alma Jr replied. Alma Jr looked down at her hands. Her eyes gazed upon the ring that now was on her finger. It felt funny holding the reins. She thought about what her Dad might say. 'Is he going to make her happy' or 'is he going to preach about her getting a better education before marriage.' Alma Jr just sat upon her horse daydreaming about her Elliott…her Elliott Von Burnstien.

_We first met one evening when I was making my daily errands in town. I happened to stop at the Riverton Post Office and when I came out I ran smack dab into Dr. Burnstein._

"_Why excuse me sir. I'm terribly sorry," Alma Jr stated as she went to pick up the mail she had dropped._

"_That's ok miss. Here let me help you," Dr. Burnstein replied with an extended hand. Briefly their hands touched and Alma Jr pulled her hand away quickly like that first fateful night that her Dad did with Jack._

"_That was very nice of you, sir. Thank you. Have a nice day," Alma Jr said bluntly as she turned to go._

"_Wait…miss! Please don't rush off. I didn't even get your name," Dr. Burnstein shouted while pursuing Alma Jr._

"_Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of errands I need to do, sir. I can't be caught up by some complete stranger," Alma Jr replied while trying to continue walking._

"_I could walk with you, if you don't mind," Dr. Burnstein rambled without thinking._

"_But I don't even know you. Why would I want to walk with you?" questioned Alma Jr as she tried to turn again to leave._

"_Would you feel any better if I introduced myself first, miss?" Dr. Burnstein inquired with his hand out to her._

"_If you insist, sir," Alma Jr replied and placed her hand in his._

"_My name is Dr. Elliott Von Burnstein. I'm the family doctor here in Riverton. I've moved here from Boston and you miss," he stated with a profound voice._

"_My, you sound important. What are you some kind of royalty or something. I'm Alma Jr," she remarked sarcastically._

"_Is that all just Alma Jr.? No last name or occupation. Nothing about yourself?" Dr. Burnstein said pursuantly._

"_I don't think there is any reason to give you anymore information Dr. Burnstein, because quite frankly that's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me it's getting late," Alma Jr stated strongly and walked off._

_Dr. Elliott Von Burnstein tipped his hat to her as she left him there alone on the sidewalk watching her._

It was mid-day and the sun was making Ennis and Jack sweat profusely. The two men rode over the same trails that they did back when they first ascended on Brokeback Mountain. It brought back memories, but finding Jack's son was top priority. Jack didn't have time for reminiscing. They came across plenty of tracks. The only problem was the juniper was now growing in and making it hard to determine what kind of tracks they were. Ennis and Jack both even dismounted their horses to get a closer look. They still had problems.

"God damn it," Jack blurted aloud while dragging his horse behind him.

"What now Jack," Ennis questioned as he walked along one trail looking at it with concentration.

"This is like finding a needle in a fucking hay stack. We're never gunna find shit out here," Jack blurted again in protest.

"How far do you think he might of got being he didn't bring no damn horse with him," Ennis inquisitively replied.

"I don't know Ennis! I wish he did though. It would be a hell of a lot easier to track him," Jack answered while working some juniper out of his way with his foot.

"Well, why don't we ride up to the top to that old campsite and wait out the night. We'll see if he shows up there," Ennis suggested as he remounted Cigar Butt.

"All right. I guess so, Ennis. I don't know what else to do," Jack mumbled.

Jack remounted his young buckskin colt and the two men rode off. The campsite they were going to was the one up the steep grade that Rocco took the girls down when Jack was in the hospital. Ennis's old horse took to it like a pro, but Jack's youngster didn't know quite how to navigate it. He stepped sideways, then a little forward, then sideways again…jumping and jigging. He then slowly placed his hooves just ever so lightly on the trail. The trench that ran down the center of the trail was dug deep from all the heavy rainfall. "A-Jay;" as the men called him, sniffed and snorted at the trail as he finally made his way.

"Hell, Jack, I didn't think that there colt was ever going to make it," Ennis stated looking at Jack as he made his final step into the sun.

"I just had to wait on him, Ennis. You can't push these youngsters, you know," Jack answered back while stopping to give "A-Jay" a break.

As the day began to close, Ennis and Jack rode to the highest point of Brokeback Mountain. The two rode quietly together. It seemed odd that they didn't have very much to say. They usually always had something to share among each other, but their thoughts were both on Bobby.

The wind began to pick up a little. One heavy blast came right at Ennis as he rode along behind Jack. He could smell Jack's sweet stench from the afternoon's heat and this made Ennis hard. 'Not now,' Ennis thought as he tried not to think about it. Especially at a time like this. He closed his eyes as the wind rushed past him again. His dick pulsed again too. 'Oh god,' Ennis rambled in his mind. He started to think about how Jack should be healed enough now for him to be able to fuck him. 'Maybe tonight,' Ennis pondered.

Ennis watched as Jack moved back and forth in his saddle. 'Oh good god,' Ennis still rambled while shifting himself inside his jeans. 'I got to stop thinking like this,' he told himself but he got frustrated with himself and started to curse out loud.

"What's wrong, Ennis," Jack questioned while maneuvering A-Jay through a shallow creek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ennis replied awkwardly. "Just fine," Ennis said under his breath.

"You don't sound fine," Jack insisted while partly looking back toward Ennis but still watching how A-Jay was making his way.

"I'll be fine, I told you, Jack," Ennis profoundly insisted.

"Ok, Ennis. Damn, you don't have to be so moody about it," Jack replied.

For the rest of the way, the two men again rode in silence. Jack still wondered what was wrong with Ennis. Not knowing ate at him. As they moved along, they looked for more signs of Bobby, but still nothing and that ate at him too.

~Section Break~

The girls finally made it to the first campsite just after dark. They dismounted and hitched their horses onto the nearest tree. Francine got the tents ready while Alma Jr found some firewood. From around a large oak tree, a branch snapped. Francine jumped, cocked her gun and turned. Standing there, blood pumping, was Bobby.

"Don't shoot," Bobby blurted out with his hands reaching for the sky.

"Jesus Christ, Bobby. I could have blown your head off," Francine shouted while lowering her rifle.

Alma Jr ran up to the two of them shouting, "What in hell is going on?"

"It's ok Jr. It's only Bobby here," Francine stated as she went back to fixing the tents. Alma Jr walked over, dropped the firewood near fire pit and began to build a fire.


End file.
